


A Knight's Fall

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Internalized Homophobia, Knight Templar!Jamie Benn, Lord!Tyler Seguin, M/M, Masturbation, Religious Guilt, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: Tyler, the young lord of Ashton Court, has a secret. For years, he has pined for his sword master, a gentle giant of a man. However, this man cannot possibly return Tyler's affections...his heart belongs to God alone.Brother Jamie is a Knight Templar. Despite trying his best to combat his sinful urges, namely his unnatural attraction to men, he has fantasized about the young lord of Ashton Court ever since they met, tormented by his beauty and kind heart.Will Jamie be able to resist temptation, remaining true to his heavenly Lord, or will Tyler be the cause of the Knight's fall from grace?
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! :DDD Yes, I’m still alive! Velvet has been writing on her own (be sure to check her Red Door story if you haven’t already, IT’S SCORCHING), but as she told me, it’s not the same when we’re not writing together. We really, really, REALLY missed writing together, so here we are, back with another story. This story is a long held fantasy of mine; medieval Tyler and Jamie have been on my mind for years! :P The Middle Ages is a period that fascinates me. In fact, it’s the passion of my life! <3 So, I wanted this AU to be as historically accurate and realistic as possible since I would never want to butcher my favorite historical period. :P Velvet also loves the Middle Ages, and she is also pouring her heart into this AU. 
> 
> What lead to my inspiration of setting the boyfriends in this time period, you ask? Well, ever since Jamie grew that sexy, full black beard of his, I’ve been thinking of him as a medieval knight. In the meantime, I’ve been obsessed by Knightfall (the tv series) which lead to me imagining Jamie as a Knight Templar, noble of heart, pious and chaste, but also with the determination and leadership of a fighter. <3__<3 And as for Tyler, I instantly knew that he had to be a young nobleman; sweet, cheeky, mischievous, and adventurous. In this story, he is eight years younger than Jamie. So yeah, for all of you who love that, AGE GAP! ;) And Jamie, well, he’s a fighter. He’s all masculine power and rough strength, but he has such a big heart. We’re trying, as always, to make Tyler and Jamie as in character as possible, but this time, in a different era. With that said, I hope that you all enjoy this AU as much as we’re having an amazing time writing it. <3 It’s going to be an adventure, let me tell you this!
> 
> A big thank you also to [Batik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik) for proofreading and editing.
> 
> **Quick note: further historical research required that we move the location of our story. So if you read the first chapter previously and it was set in Rochester and you find it odd that now it's set in Ashton Court/Bristol, it wasn't your imagination; we really did change the setting. Sorry about that: joys of a WIP.

_ 15th of October, in the year of our Lord 1274 _

  


As the sounds of the docks gradually faded into nothingness, Jamie made his way to an out-of-the-way section of the ship’s main deck. He braced both arms against the railing and stared out at the ocean, gazing westward across the channel that separated him from England. The sun was setting, tinting the clouds pink and purple with the barest hints of gold. The blue-grey water stretched as far as the eye could see, peaceful and calm. Overhead the sails creaked and crackled in the light breeze.

Jamie sucked in a deep breath and held it, savoring the cool, clean air — so refreshing after the long months spent fighting in the heat of the Holy Land. As the last traces of land faded behind them, he savored the fact that everything about this trip was a balm for his weary soul; after three long years, he was finally going home.

He had heeded the call to take up the cross when he was twenty-four. Along with his brother, Jordie, he had left his father’s forge in the village of Long Ashton and applied to the Templar stronghold in Bristol. Their father had assured them that their cousins were up to the task of helping him in the forge and that their religious calling was more important than anything earthly. While still feeling somewhat guilty about leaving their father, the brothers left with a purposeful step and began their initiation period at the temple. 

Within the grounds of Temple Church, they spent time praying and working, putting their blacksmith skills to good use by supplying the knights with weapons. Eventually, they made their vows of chastity, poverty, and obedience. Being of peasant stock, they had joined the ranks as Sergeant Brothers. As skilled weaponsmiths and solid fighters, they were warmly welcomed within the ranks.

When the call for warriors went out to Christendom, to once again fight to retake the Holy Land, Jamie had been happy to serve. Happy might even be an understatement; Jamie had been _ eager _to serve. It was both an opportunity to prove his worth as a brother knight and an excellent penance for his past, shameful sins. He had gladly taken up arms and answered the call, traveling first to France and from there to Africa. It was there, in Carthage, that Jamie got his first taste of the horrors of war.

In the huge encampment of men, sweltering in the heat of summer and lacking clean water and proper sanitation, disease spread rapidly and indiscriminately. Jamie spent long days tending to his ill brothers-in-arms and burying the dead. He ultimately suffered his own long and miserable bout of the flux, but Brother Tyson, his dear friend and comrade, had been by his side during the entire ordeal.

As the French prepared to withdraw from Africa, Lord Edward arrived from England with a sizeable force of regular soldiers, and Jamie had been happy to join his troops, still hoping to see some actual fighting. Knights were few in Edward’s army, and the future king was all too happy to have a skilled fighter like Jamie join his ranks.

His wish was granted, but the fighting turned out to be far less glorious and far more terrifying and gruesome than expected. Jamie held true in the face of battle, but he discovered he had no real stomach for killing. The capture of Nazareth and the subsequent executions cured him of any lingering desire to make war his full-time career.

It had also shown him that men could lose their way in the heat of battle, and he had seen sights of brutality and fornication that had shocked him to his very core. Even now, remembering the sights of Edward’s soldiers violating women, girls, and even young boys, terrorizing infidels, and torturing captives haunted his nightmares. Remembering those dark times caused a light sweat to break out over his body, and he shivered slightly as the chill breeze played over his face and the exposed skin of his neck. Jamie instinctively pulled on his long black cloak, wrapping it more tightly around his broad shoulders.

Deciding he needed to leave his gloomy contemplations behind, Jamie started to amble around the deck, dodging working sailors as he went. A few lifted their eyes and noticed the red cross sewn on the front of his tunic, smiling and bowing their heads reverently. Jamie managed to smile back even though his heart was filled with a mix of melancholy and dark memories. He distracted himself by watching as several men trimmed the sails, working to catch the wind at the exact right angle for greatest speed.

Jamie resumed his stroll around the deck, stopping on the upper deck long enough to watch the last of the sunset and the first of the stars come out. The beauty of the moment brought fond memories to his weary mind as he remembered gazing at the stars like this with a quite unexpected friend.

Edward — called Longshanks by many since he was a strongly built man with a wide back and thick arms and legs — had become a dear friend during their time in the Holy Land. On first meeting, he had been cold and impersonal, but the more time they spent together, going over supplies and logistics and battle reports, the more Jamie was allowed to see beyond the hardened façade. Few had the chance to see Edward’s ruddy face break into a wide smile amidst his full blond beard or his piercing blue eyes sparkle with a sort of almost boyish excitement, and Jamie considered himself privileged to be one of them.

Edward had been impressed by Jamie’s prowess on the battlefield as well as his honest nature and sincere devotion to God. He was so impressed, in fact, that despite Jamie being of common stock, Edward had Jamie assigned as his personal guard. During treaty negotiations, the prince kept Jamie close, so he could listen and offer counsel when they were alone. Jamie’s steady patience and common sense were a welcome reprieve after days spent squabbling over politics. Their friendship had grown rapidly. 

When an assassin was sent to kill Lord Edward, Jamie had been playing dice with him in his rooms. The assassin was disguised as a Templar, wearing the white tunic and cloak, but Jamie was quick to recognize that the man was not one of his brothers. Sheer surprise allowed the imposter time to strike a single blow, hitting the king in the side, but Jamie stopped further injury by charging him head on, using his massive body and brute strength to tackle him to the ground. He overpowered the man and stabbed him through the throat with the short dagger he always wore on his belt.

Through the days and weeks that followed, as Edward’s wound became infected, Jamie devotedly tended the king, using the healing skills he had gained during his time in Carthage. Barely had Edward recovered when he received word that his father had died, and he was to return to England at once for his coronation. He had gathered a small force and set off immediately, leaving Jamie and his fellow knights to handle the final negotiations and withdrawal of the last troops.

Jamie took a deep breath and smiled faintly, reminding himself that, at long last, he was on his way home. He had missed his mother and father, and he could not help wondering if young Lord Seguin was still up to the same old mischief.

Before embarking on the crusade, Jamie had served at Ashton Court as a personal sword trainer for Lord Seguin's only son, Tyler. Even though Jamie was not a nobleman, he was particularly skilled with arms. Not only was he familiar with them, being a blacksmith, but he could also wield them with impressive strength and ability. When Templar brothers had been dispatched to help see to the defenses of Ashton Court, Jamie had been among them. Jamie trained the young Lord Tyler Seguin for two years and took care of supervising the castle’s armoury. When Jamie left, three long years ago, Tyler was only nineteen, but despite his youth and his outlandish ideas and tastes, he was growing into a determined young man. 

_ And a very handsome one at that_, Jamie thought with a soft smile. He shook his head, the wind blowing his thick black hair into his eyes. He had renounced the pleasures of the flesh long ago, even before becoming a Templar, for he believed that these temptations distracted a man from the essentials of life: manual labor and seeking union with God. Jamie had always been deeply faithful; from a very young age, Jamie had felt as if God spoke to him directly, calling him to a life of service.

Despite his desire to live a pure life and renounce all sinful occupations and thoughts, Jamie was still a deeply troubled man. He waged battle with his impulses on a regular basis. His greatest sin was, no doubt, his unnatural attraction to men. Jamie had no desire for women and, for many years, he tried to convince himself that he simply did not feel lust toward any of God’s human creatures. But this was false. He could not have been more certain of it when he had first met Tyler. 

On the day of their first meeting, he had been captivated by Tyler’s bright brown eyes, honey brown curls, and the joyous smile that dimpled his cheeks in such a striking way. Jamie loved how those same prominent and distinguished cheekbones would tint the prettiest shade of pink when Jamie praised or teased him. He had been bewitched by the way the fine tunics Tyler always wore hugged his tall, well-built form. Tyler was a treat and a temptation for his eyes all in one.

That desire — that temptation — had ultimately been the reason why Jamie had left for the Holy Land. Not only had his friendship and affection for the young man grown, so too had his lustful thoughts. Jamie hated himself for it, but his indecent thoughts had led directly to indecent acts, and it was not long before he was thinking about Tyler while pleasuring himself with his hand. Worst of all, as his hand had touched, grasped, and stroked his throbbing manhood, he had not stopped until he had reached a much desired completion. He had spilled his seed into his treacherous hand with thoughts of Tyler’s rosebud lips and mischievous eyes. To add further shame, in his mind’s eye, Tyler’s hard, lean body had been bare, stripped of all clothing and revealing that pale skin that was so characteristic of men of his stature.

Jamie had felt so guilty after this terrible sin. He knew well enough that he was damned for his unnatural desires, but he simply could not go back to Bristol Castle with such sinful thoughts in his mind and risk tainting the young man he admired most. So when the chance to leave for the Holy Land arose, Jamie had volunteered immediately. 

While his lust had been stirred by a few of his fellow brothers, particularly Brother Tyson, Jamie had never been tested quite as keenly as he had been by Tyler. Knowing he had been tried by the Devil more than once and had been strong enough to resist each time, he hoped that he could resist Tyler, too, should they ever actually meet again. 

  


***

  


_ A few weeks later _

  


Tyler felt the cool autumn wind rush over his cheeks as he rode his dusty brown steed, Roland, into the forest that bordered Ashton Court to the north. He loved the strain in his thighs as he rode his mount and the feeling of elation that came with the speed and freedom riding offered. As he entered the woods, he gently pulled on the reins, slowing Roland to a trot. In some places, the branches were low-hanging because the forest was thick and old, but Tyler had known this forest all his life, and he knew the safest paths. There was a place, in particular, where he liked to go when his mind was stormy with thoughts.

Tyler listened to Roland’s hooves crunching the fallen leaves, letting his eyes take their fill of the orange leaves on the trees surrounding him. It was truly mesmerizing, and the light that filtered through the forest bathed the area in a golden glow. Escaping the bustle of the castle for the quiet of nature helped the young lord, calming his nerves and inspiring him. His heart lifted when he finally spotted the small glade with its pond and large weeping willow. There were small white and purple flowers growing in some areas, and Tyler reminded himself to pick some for his sisters before he left.

He dismounted Roland and gave his beloved steed a small pat on the side. “There we are, Roland! Here’s a treat for you,” Tyler said softly as he searched through his leather satchel to pull out a lush red apple. “Only the best for my most valiant steed.” Tyler smiled and gave Roland his treat. Roland picked the fruit delicately from Tyler’s palm before nuzzling him affectionately with his forehead.

Tyler left with a smile on his lips and made his way through the glade, the soft, green moss on the forest floor lightening his step. He inhaled the fresh air and sighed; it was so good to have a moment to himself. He rarely got those now. Ever since his father’s death, a year or so ago, Tyler’s responsibilities as the new lord of Ashton Court had placed great strain on his shoulders. There was so much to take care of: the demesne and its peasant tenants, the harvests and the management of the food reserves, supervising his knights and his court, and making arrangements and meeting with other lords. This was perhaps what exhausted the young man the most — meetings with the neighboring lords left him nervous, simply because they were all much older and more experienced than him. These days, he felt their disapproving glares all the more keenly since he had declined all their attempts to have him marry one of their daughters. 

Tyler settled down on a rock under the weeping willow and chuckled to himself. _ Marriage! Is there anything more stifling than that? _Tyler thought. He had female friends at his court, women he had known since childhood and others who were younger and newly arrived — friends or ladies-in-waiting for his sisters and mother. Tyler enjoyed their company and got along well with all of them. 

His ability to understand the female sex stemmed from the close relationship that he shared with his mother and sisters whom he loved and cherished more than anything in the world. As they grew up, Tyler was always there to lend an ear to his sisters’ confessions, and he never judged them. He helped them pick the materials for their dresses, and they valued his advice on the latest fashions, for he had an eye for such things. He knew how to talk to women, how to tease, flatter, and reassure them. 

But while Tyler was the kind of man every young woman coveted for a husband, there was no interest on his part. He liked women, but he didn’t lust after them; he certainly didn’t want to marry one. Although it was beginning to seem like he wouldn’t be able to put that off for much longer.

As he grew older, Tyler’s disinterest became gossip fodder around the castle. Tyler obviously preferred the company of men and, given a choice, he was always spotted with a male companion. Tyler would sometimes organize hunting parties for certain members of the local elite. This led the kinder ladies to joke lightly about “Lord Tyler’s Brotherhood of Handsome Knights” — his circle of special friends, ranging from musicians to knights who seemingly shared his tastes. 

Tyler felt a flush rise on his cheeks as he remembered how these private gatherings could end and the thought of just how shocked those gossips would be if they knew what _ really _ went on. Tyler loved men and their unrepressed masculine desires; he could never get enough of it. When he engaged in sinful acts of carnal pleasure with other men, it gave him a forbidden thrill that could rival no other. 

His streak of lovers had begun when he was sixteen, his love of men readily apparent when he reached manhood. His first had been one of his father’s knights, Sir Henrik, a much older man with rough hands, a battle-hardened body, and a coarse beard. Others had been his tender age and much less demanding in their wishes and needs. Tyler had kissed and explored, seeking and giving pleasure with hand and mouth, but he had never actually been penetrated by another man, although some of his older lovers had asked. It wasn’t a lack of desire on Tyler’s part so much as a nearly subconscious desire to share that moment with a special man, one he truly loved and cared about. 

That yearning for someone special soon fixed on Tyler’s newest training master, Brother Jameson. Tyler had been instantly smitten at their first meeting. Brother Jamie, as he preferred to be called, was the definition of masculine perfection with his tall, immensely strong frame. Compared to Tyler, he was a giant with a wide back and broad shoulders, thighs so thickly muscled they resembled tree trunks, and powerful arms that could lift nearly anything, Tyler included. Tyler was by no means a small man; he was almost as tall as Jamie, yet, there was something about Jamie and his sheer presence that made him feel small. He was just so massive, a beast of a man, that it made Tyler sweat and harden in his trousers.

As if all of this was not enough, Jamie had the most handsome face Tyler had ever gazed upon. His large brown eyes were so expressive; one moment, he might look innocent and pure as a cherub, and the next he might look fierce and hungry for battle. Tyler could not help but imagine what he might look like in the heat of passion. 

When bards recited ballads about the history of the kingdom and how the old, pagan kings were chosen directly by the gods, Tyler could not help picturing Jamie with his aura of pure power, dominance, and sensuality. In less civilized times, Jamie would have made a magnificent war leader or even a king, and Tyler could easily imagine kneeling at his feet and offering his service in any way Jamie required.

For years, he had entertained sinful fantasies of serving Jamie. Together they would wage battle during the day, Tyler protecting Jamie’s back and shielding him from harm as Jamie battled all comers with savage ferocity. At night, Jamie would wage a more intimate war, conquering Tyler’s body like he conquered a battlefield, roughly throwing him down on a bed or perhaps in the coarse hay of the stables. And then, he would have his way with him, sweaty and growling as he took Tyler from behind, on all fours, breaching and plundering him thoroughly. 

Tyler felt the front of his breaches straining against his hardening cock. Thankfully, his burgundy tunic added a layer of cloth in front of his crotch, hiding the evidence of his arousal. Tyler could not believe these fantasies still held such power to arouse him, even after all these years. It was entirely too wicked, a trick of the Devil, no doubt; at least according to Father Bruce, their priest.

The thought of being condemned by his family and friends were his tastes to become publicly known was daunting, but Tyler’s desires were fierce. He had long since committed the grave sin of fornication with other men, and there was no going back from this, so he refused to feel guilty. Tyler’s relationship with faith was a complicated affair, but he refused to believe that a God who created him in His own image would find Tyler’s tastes worthy of damnation. What did the sexless priests know about the pleasures of the flesh, after all? 

Needless to say, ever since Brother Jamie had come into Tyler’s life, he had occupied every single one of his dreaming and waking thoughts. It had been endless torture to cope with the reality that Jamie was a Templar, a man of God who had made a vow of chastity, and that he would never return Tyler’s affections. 

Well, this was not entirely true. 

Tyler glanced down to the beautifully enameled pommel of the broadsword he always kept in the scabbard at his belt any time he went outside the castle walls. Decorated with gold and set with rubies, it was Tyler’s pride, and it had been lovingly crafted and given to him by Jamie. Tyler viewed it as a token of Jamie’s affection; perhaps even a symbol of his love, however brotherly that may be. He was sure Jamie held him in some affection, and their last meeting hinted that maybe it was even more than that.

Tyler idly shredded fallen leaves as he remembered the bittersweet moment when Jamie told him that he was answering the call to crusade. They had met in the armoury. In the low light of the torches covering the stone walls, Jamie’s raven mane of shoulder-length hair had looked soft and shining, begging for Tyler’s fingers to pet and stroke and grasp. His plump, ruby lips amidst that full, dark beard had tempted Tyler throughout their conversation, daring him to take just one kiss.

“I must leave, my lord. I don’t know when I shall be back, therefore I … give you this,” Jamie had said in a low voice, hesitation lingering at the end of his words. Outside of training, he was a shy and reserved man who became nervous and agitated anytime Tyler tried to talk to him about more personal matters or feelings. But in this moment, he had brushed his nervousness aside and had given Tyler a weapon he had obviously put all of his talent and skill into crafting. Tyler had not been able to repress his heartfelt joy at such a mighty gift and had pulled Jamie into a tight embrace. 

Jamie had been shocked at first, but it had not been long before he had encircled Tyler with his massive arms, wrapping him up in a bear hug. Tyler could remember as if it had been yesterday how Jamie’s larger body had felt pressed against his. How Jamie’s hands, much akin to paws for they were large and heavy, had felt clutched around his waist and shoulder. How musky and masculine Jamie had smelled. Tyler sighed longingly as he imagined the phantom sensations on his skin.

As Tyler gazed at the pond, reflecting the trees all around the glade, he could not help but wonder when Jamie would come back to him … if ever. Three years had felt like a lifetime, and Tyler’s heart tightened painfully at the thought that his friend might be dead. The thought hurt Tyler almost as much as his father’s death had. 

Although he had never been intimate with Jamie, a strong bond of friendship had developed between them over the years. Tyler had often shared moments of laughter and pure joy with Jamie in their two years of training together. God had blessed Tyler with a friend like no other; in Jamie, he had truly found a kindred spirit. 

The way that Jamie spoke about life and the strength of his love for his fellow Templar brothers and his family had awed Tyler. Jamie possessed honor, dignity, faith, and a desire to do good that had impressed Tyler beyond measure. Yes, he did feel powerful lust toward Jamie, but even if it was never returned, Tyler knew without a doubt that Jamie would always hold a special place in his heart.

Tyler felt his stomach growl, reminding him that he would soon be late for supper. He could have stayed at the pond, daydreaming about Brother Jamie for ages, but he had to get back to the castle and back to his responsibilities. He stood up and made his way to Roland who was calmly munching on the last green grass near the base of a tree. 

At the sight of the purple and white flowers growing near where Roland grazed, Tyler remembered his earlier thought about bringing a bouquet back for his sisters. He delayed just long enough to grab a handful, tucking them into a small satchel on the back of his saddle, before he made his way back to the castle. Thoughts of duty gradually replaced his lusty fantasies and, by the time he got back to the castle, all thoughts of his friend were safely relegated to the back of his mind.

  


****

  


Tyler struggled not to fidget in his chair as he listened to the case being presented for his judgement. He tugged lightly on the sleeve of his red velvet tunic, resettling the fall of his embroidered cuff. The gold-trimmed tunic was one of his favorites, and the most comfortable formal outfit he owned, but the tight black breeches offered little in the way of padding to his backside, and the brocade chair cushion was equally ineffective. 

As the heated complaints continued, Tyler found himself easily distracted, finding it difficult to focus his mind on the debate. Instead, he fiddled with the jeweled cross that he wore on a heavy golden chain, twisting it between his fingers. He ran his hand through his hair distractedly, the ruby cabochon of his Lord’s ring catching on his curls. His gold and emerald encrusted belt felt heavy around his waist; in fact, he felt all of his clothing more acutely than normal, a testament that his mind was elsewhere entirely. Tyler shook his head, trying to concentrate on one of the peasants standing in the middle of the hall, the vigorous movement of his hands illustrating his point and bringing Tyler back to reality. 

The dispute involved a straying bull that impregnated a neighbor’s cow. The bull’s owner was trying to claim the resulting twin calves as a fee for his bull’s services, and the cow’s owner was claiming that the calves were his because he had not asked for his cow to be bred, and he was therefore the wronged party. Tyler had long ago decided that the calves should be split between them, but he understood that they needed to air their grievances before they could accept his decision.

A commotion at the back of the hall drew Tyler’s attention, offering a welcome distraction from the squabbling farmers. As more and more people became aware of the disturbance, the gathered petitioners and onlookers turned away from him and toward the massive wooden doors at the back of the hall.

At the back of the room, his seneschal thumped the butt of his staff against the floor three times before announcing in stentorian fashion, “Milord Tyler, may I present the Bristol Temple’s recently returned contingent of the Knights Templar, newly arrived from their sojourn in the Holy Land!”

Tyler felt his breath catch in his throat as the doors were thrown open to admit the processional.

  


****

  


Outside, Jamie shuffled nervously, running hands down his tunic yet again as he sought to ensure the smooth fall of the red cross highlighted dramatically over the black fabric. Jordie nudged his shoulder, eyes sparkling with mirth as he took in his younger brother’s nervous preening.

“It’s not like Lord Paul will care how you look, Jamie.” Jordie smirked as his brother blushed faintly. “Or maybe it’s not Lord Paul you’re trying to impress?”

“Jordie!” Jamie hissed, looking around to see if they had attracted the notice of any of their fellow Knights. “I just don’t want to embarrass myself in front of all these people. It’s important we present a certain image if we want to maintain the dignity of the Brotherhood.”

Jordie waved away his blustering, “Of course, I’m sure that’s the only reason. Now, hush. They’re getting ready to present us.”

They were far enough back that Jamie could not hear the actual words the seneschal used to announce them, but Jamie straightened his spine, standing tall and proud as the doors opened, and they began the slow procession into the hall. When they neared the dais at the front of the hall, Jamie looked up expecting to meet the stern eyes of Lord Paul Seguin, the master of Ashton Court for the past three decades; he felt all the air leave his chest as his eyes met and caught on Lord Tyler’s golden eyes instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Jordie gave Jamie a sharp shove in the back urging him forward and out of his stupor. 

“Welcome back, Brother Jamie,” Tyler greeted softly as Jamie finally stepped forward. “I’m delighted to see you returned to us safe and whole.”

“My l-lord,” Jamie stuttered as he slowly dropped to his knees below the dias where Tyler sat. “Congratulations on your, er, condolences on the death of your father, uh.” 

Tyler took pity on the obviously surprised man. “My father died a year after you left. Thank you for your sympathy and support.” He extended the hand where his Lord’s ring sat heavy on his finger, all while drinking in the sight of the dark-haired man before him. Jamie looked tired but good. His skin was darkly tanned from his time in the Holy Land, and his face bore new lines around his eyes and mouth. Any youthful softness that had lingered had been burned away, leaving a sharp, battle-scarred man that Tyler found every bit as compelling as the man who had inhabited his dreams the past three years.

Jamie took the offered hand in his, cupping Tyler’s long-fingered hand in his wide, callused ones before bowing his head and placing a soft kiss on the heavy gold ring inset with a massive ruby. “My liege,” Jamie murmured softly. He lifted his gaze to meet Tyler’s eyes, mesmerized by their soft brown depths. Tyler’s golden brown curls were just as he remembered, and he longed to reach out and touch the neatly trimmed beard that had grown during his absence. He didn’t look exactly like the playful youth he remembered, but the new responsibility seemed to suit him in some indefinable way. Something soft and heavy and full of longing settled in Jamie’s stomach, and he had a moment to doubt his earlier thoughts about how he was prepared now to resist the temptation that Tyler represented.

When Jamie made no move to release his hand or rise from his knees, Tyler gently lifted his hand to brush fingers lightly over the soft, dark beard on Jamie’s face. “I’m so glad you’ve returned to me, to us. I thought of you often and prayed regularly for your safe return.”

Jamie smiled softly, pleased that Tyler had remembered him and prayed for him in his absence. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one who had pined. He immediately halted that thought; he hadn’t _pined_, that would imply an intimate connection, and they _didn’t_ have that, but it was nice to know that Tyler still remembered him as a friend and that he had wanted him to return safely. 

A pointed cough from Jordie broke their stare, and Jamie flushed a dark red in embarrassment as he rose to his feet. “It’s good to be home again.”

“Perhaps you can tell me of your soldierly adventures in the near future?” Tyler asked. 

“Yes, liege, anything you want.” Jamie realized immediately that his words might be a little too honest and rushed to add, “I mean, I’d be happy to tell you about anything, uh, about fighting, uh. Yeah.”

Jordie not so gently nudged him aside before he could make an even bigger idiot of himself.

“My lord,” Jordie muttered, kneeling himself and taking Tyler’s hand in his. “We’re delighted to see you again, some of us more than others.” Jamie felt his flush rise again, but with one quick glare at his brother and a fleeting half-smile for Tyler, he stepped aside to let the procession continue.

When the ceremony finally ended, Tyler announced a feast would be held in their honor four days hence. Jamie felt his stomach flip in excitement and anticipation at the thought of seeing Tyler again so soon and in a less-structured setting. 

As people moved around and about, going their separate ways, Jamie’s eyes caught on the lean form of a very tall, dark-haired and bearded man in the stark white tunic and cloak of a Knight Templar. The stern-countenanced man was his preceptor, Brother Carey, and Jamie walked in his direction hoping to steal a moment of his time. Carey was conversing with a ruddy nobleman whom Jamie failed to recall, but as soon as his superior saw him approaching, he extracted himself from the conversation with a faint nod and a barely there smirk.

“Brother Jamie!” Carey greeted, the bright smile instantly changing his face from austere to genuine warmth. His dark brown eyes lit up when he smiled, cheeks dimpling, and Jamie could not help but think that he was a very attractive man indeed. As soon as the thought crossed Jamie’s mind, he felt a pang of guilt settle in the pit of his chest. How could he think such things of his superior? He had never harboured such thoughts about his noble perceptor before! Jamie was definitely shaken after seeing Tyler again after all these years, and he attributed his indecency to his agitated state of mind. “It’s so good to see you safely back among us. Welcome, brother!” He pulled Jamie into a short embrace.

“Thank you. It’s very good to be home again.” Jamie shifted minutely, angling to put his back toward the wall, so he could better survey the crowd.

Carey’s sharp eyes noticed the movement, but he simply shifted slightly making it possible for Jamie to see the room better. “It will no doubt be a bit of an adjustment, returning to the quiet, monastic life after being at war for years.”

“Uh, maybe?” Jamie said doubtfully. “But I’m really happy to be home, and I was hoping maybe we could discuss matters concerning my future, perceptor?” Jamie’s eyes briefly met Carey’s before flitting over to the crowds, exits, and dias where Tyler was still holding court. Even though the crowd had started to disperse, he could feel eyes on him, and it was making him nervous.

“Of course, Brother Jamie. Perhaps a more quiet place might suit our discussion better?” Carey suggested. “Walk with me in the orchard?” Carey smiled again, and Jamie felt his hand rest on his shoulder, moving him toward the massive doors that led to the exit of the great hall. As Jamie let Carey usher him out, he was tempted to look back and catch Tyler’s seductive eyes once more, but he reined his need in and did not look back.

****

Ashton Court’s orchard — its trees hanging heavy with lush red apples that drenched the air with their warm, homely scent as they awaited the harvest — was a welcome reprieve from the bustle of the crowded castle. They walked in companionable silence side-by-side down an alley created by two rows of trees. Occasional sounds of workers talking and laughing as they gathered fruit drifted their way but, for the most part, they had the space to themselves. Midway down the tunnel, when the peace and quiet had begun to settle Jamie’s frazzled nerves, Carey once again turned to him with that honest smile that put Jamie so at ease before he asked, “So, you were hoping to discuss your future, Brother Jamie? Perhaps, settle into your old routine?”

“Yes, exactly,” Jamie nodded, oddly relieved that Brother Carey understood. “I feel like the sooner I get back into my familiar routine the happier I will be.”

Carey nodded amiably as they continued to stroll.

“So you still enjoy working with weapons and being responsible for training others for war, maintaining an armoury?” His hawk-like gaze noted the faint tightening of Jamie’s shoulders with every duty mentioned.

“Well, of course. I mean, it’s what I’m trained for and what I’m good at,” Jamie agreed readily, his voice not nearly as confident as he thought it should be. Brother Carey was a compassionate man and attentive to the needs of his fellow brothers, but he was still a severe man at times. He would not take lightly weakness on his part. “I mean, yes. I would like to return to my duties as armourer and weapons instructor.”

“Hmm,” Carey made a non-committal sound. “Well, that’s certainly one use of your many talents.” 

Jamie halted, a puzzled frown on his face. “What else would I do?” 

Carey turned to face him. “A blacksmith’s skills are always in demand. I have no doubt a return to the Temple and your previous routine would eventually be restorative for you, but perhaps you’d consider a different form of service?” He resumed a slow amble, forcing Jamie to walk with him if he wanted to continue the conversation.

“What do you mean, a different form of service? I still wish to remain a Knight in service to the Temple.” Jamie was surprised and confused, unsure what his preceptor was suggesting.

Carey’s handsome features softened instantly. “Of course, you’ll still be a Knight. It’s a lifelong commitment, and we value your oath and commitment. But war changes us all.” Carey paused to let that sink in. “I, myself, witnessed horrors that cannot be unseen while I was there a few years past, battles that remain with me still. The loss of brothers and comrades is not easily put behind us.” Jamie shivered as he thought of the nightmares that haunted his restless sleep. “I understand this can cause a certain weariness of soul and spirit.”

Jamie wanted to deny it, wanted to refuse to believe that he had been afflicted so, but honesty compelled him to remain silent.

“There is no shame in this, Brother Jamie.” Carey gazed at him earnestly enough that Jamie had to look away. Carey let him absorb his words for a few moments as they continued their stroll silently.

“It is my experience that leaving behind the trappings of war and participating in more life-affirming activities is often the best cure for this malady,” Carey said. “As I mentioned earlier, a blacksmith’s skills are always in high demand, and I’ve been hearing complaints that the village smith has a nearly overwhelming amount of work at the moment, despite his rather capable assistants. Perhaps you’d consider a position working in the village smithy for a while, at least until his mountain of work has diminished somewhat?” His eyes twinkled and his dimples flashed as exactly what he was suggesting sunk in.

“You want me to work with my father? At his forge?” Jamie couldn’t contain his disbelief, or his delight.

“There will always be a place for you at the Temple if you wish to pray or need a spiritual retreat, and in time, we may well recall you to your previous service. But for now, I think this may be the best for you.”

“I, thank you, perceptor! I think, that would suit me very well,” Jamie stammered, still a bit confused about why he was being offered this wonderful opportunity but elated nonetheless. “I’m forever grateful for your understanding,” Jamie answered with a small bow. Carey smiled once again, but Jamie noticed that his eyes flitted from his own to somewhere over his shoulder. 

Jamie pivoted sharply to see what his superior was looking at, and his heart did a strange little flip when he saw Tyler walking in their direction. As he walked, the breeze teased the crimson cloak he wore clasped with gold, jewel-encrusted brooches on both of his broad shoulders. Jamie could not help but think that the way he walked, such determination and agility in his step, lent him an air of importance. Everything about him was elegant yet powerful; he was a nobleman, and it was obvious in his bearing. 

“My lord!” Carey said, bowing slightly. Jamie did the same, hand reverently against his heart. As Tyler drew near, Jamie’s heart beat faster. How he longed, yet dreaded, to be alone in his presence! He feared he would embarrass himself, yet part of him wanted to take the risk; he wanted to be alone with Tyler to talk to him. He lifted his head and straightened his back, eyes locking with Tyler’s. Perhaps his determination was too obvious and his features were too intimidating because Jamie swore he saw a slight flush rise on Tyler’s high cheekbones.

Tyler returned his stare. Jamie’s dark gaze seemed to penetrate Tyler’s very skin, making him hot under the collar. He zeroed in on Jamie’s stern features, taking note of the new scar above his full upper lip, its paleness accentuated by the full beard on his chin. He looked brooding in his black trousers and tunic, broken up only by the bright scarlet of the cross, and Tyler felt a thrill travel down his spine. 

He gave himself a sharp mental jolt and shook the thoughts from his mind; he could not let himself be so easily distracted in the presence of the Bristol Templar’s perceptor! Turning his attention to Brother Carey instead, he greeted the head of the local Templar chapter.

“Well met, Brother Carey! I apologize for interrupting your discussion with Brother Jamie, but there are matters I wish, rather urgently, to discuss with Brother Jamie myself,” Tyler blurted, failing utterly to sound as cool and detached as he’d hoped. 

“Of course, my lord. I’ll leave you to it,” Carey said with another curt bow. He reached out and clasped Brother Jamie’s shoulders, “If you need anything or if you find this assignment to be less than restorative, please let me know immediately. Blessings on you and your new endeavor, Brother.” Carey’s hands slid up to lightly grasp Jamie’s head bending it forward just enough for him to bestow a light kiss on his forehead. “May you find peace and joy in the service of our Lord.”

“Thank you, Brother,” Jamie murmured softly. Together Jamie and Tyler watched as the tall, thin figure disappeared almost silently back the way they had come. 

“Shall we?” Jamie gestured toward the alley where they had been walking. Tyler nodded silently and followed, stepping ever-so-slightly closer to Jamie. He was close enough that he could smell the faint scent of horses and weapon oil, but underneath were the herbs Jamie had used to clean himself with and the bigger man’s distinctive masculine odor. Tyler appreciated the fact that Jamie was well-groomed and bathed often, a habit he also cultivated. Tyler wanted to touch and hug him after all these years, but he feared it would be too forward … and perhaps unwanted. 

“My lord,” Jamie hummed, his heart thumping in his chest. He was excited beyond measure finally to be alone with Tyler amidst the orchards in such an idyllic setting. There was so much he wanted to say, and yet the words wouldn’t come. He feared sounding ridiculous, his words clumsy and hopelessly smitten.

Instead he silently admired how Tyler’s eyes sparkled a soft hazel in the autumn light, his shoulder-length golden brown curls framing his sharp-edged face in all the right ways. The red of his tunic emphasized the paleness of his skin — the most flawless skin Jamie had ever seen — white and pure yet tinted a rosy hue that matched that of his soft lips. He wanted to do so much more than talk. He realized that what he wanted was to hold the young lord in arms and perhaps ...

“No need to call me ‘my lord’ here, Jamie. We’re friends and I …” Tyler laid a gently restraining hand on Jamie’s arm, halting their walk and turning to face Jamie more directly. As he looked into Jamie’s eyes, he could feel the tension, the _ energy, _ between them. 

A long breathless moment later and Tyler just had to say something — he had to speak his mind! Tyler reached for Jamie’s hands, grasping them in his as they had done earlier, only this time, he held them tightly in his. Jamie’s hands were rough and battle-scarred, old wounds evidenced in assorted pocks and ridges, but they were so warm … and manly. “I thought about you so often, Jamie. Wondering what you were doing at that exact moment, if you were safe or somewhere injured. I just kept praying you’d come back to me.”

Jamie was stunned by Tyler’s admission. As usual, more eloquent words deserted him, but he instinctively threaded his fingers around Tyler’s. “I thought of you frequently, as well, my lord — Tyler — and I’ve missed you and our friendship more than I could ever have imagined.” His words rumbled deep and low as he voiced the quiet confession. He was tempted to lift Tyler’s hand to his lips, but he successfully battled the urge. 

Tyler’s stomach twisted pleasantly at Jamie’s own admission. Jamie had _ missed _ him! Tyler gently let go of Jamie’s hand with a soft squeeze to his fingers, despite longing to hold hands as they continued to stroll; he instead clasped his own hands behind his back in an effort to compose himself. Tyler tried to control the aching in his heart at such a heartfelt admission on Jamie’s part. He should perhaps not build false hopes out of nothing, but the way that Jamie’s eyes had been so intensely locked on his, their depths simmering like embers, let Tyler’s imagination fly free. He had the distinct and inexplicable feeling that Jamie wanted _more_. “That’s why I want to keep you close by my side,” Tyler hummed. “Presuming your new duties allow, would you … would you care to be my weapons tutor again?”

“I should be honored,” Jamie blurted without a second thought, his face breaking into a wide smile that showed off his pearly white teeth. He was absolutely gorgeous when he smiled like this, so carefree and reminiscent of the Jamie who Tyler had known. His eyes crinkled around the corners, new wrinkles that did nothing less than charm Tyler utterly. 

“Wonderful! Pray, tell me all about your new duties then. You’re giving up your work in the armoury for a new vocation?”

They continued to stroll and chat, renewing their friendship as afternoon shifted to twilight.

****

The next day, Jamie rode toward the village where his father, Randolph, had his smithy. He timed his arrival for shortly after the apprentices would have everything heated and ready for the day’s work, just about the time his father should be arriving. Tethering his horse to the hitching rail outside, Jamie stepped into the forge. 

“Ho, there Nicklas, we have an early morning customer,” his father yelled to one of his apprentices without looking up from his own work. “Go and see what he wants.”

Jamie put his finger to his lips, asking for silence when the apprentice approached, instead stepping over to watch his father work. When his father got to the point where he could stop, Jamie spoke.“This is actually a custom order, something special from the Holy Land.”

His father spun around at Jamie’s voice, handing off the workpiece to Nicklas.

“Jamie! Oh, my boy! I feared I’d never see you again!” He grabbed Jamie in a tight embrace, laughing and crying at the same time. “And Jordie, is he with you?”

“He’ll be around shortly. He had some duties at the Temple that required his attention, but I imagine he’ll show up just in time for dinner, like always.” Jamie said drolly. He and his dad exchanged matching grins as they remembered Jordie’s penchant for wandering away from disliked chores, only to reappear just in time for meals.

“Oh, your mother will be delighted, you haven’t seen her yet, have you?” Randolph inquired.

“No, not yet. I stopped here first.” Jamie grinned hard enough to flash his dimples. “I, ah, actually came to see about a job.”

Randolph looked shocked and cautiously delighted.

“Here? You want to work here? Will the Temple let you? Lord knows there’s enough work for you! We have a backlog of hinges and locks we just can’t seem to keep up with and we just got a commission for three new eating knives to be given as Yule gifts for one of the guildsman’s daughters. And then …”

Jamie laughed at his father’s recitation of all the work to be done. “Well, by order of the preceptor, I’m all yours for now. I’m sure I’ll have to return to the armoury at some point, but he thought a break from warring might do me good.”

Jamie’s father took a closer look at his youngest son, noticing for the first time the new lines around his eyes and tired slump of his shoulders. “Well, good, then. I’ll be happy to have you. But if you don’t go and see your mother first, that will be the death of both of us. So you head on over to the house and say hello to your mother and sister, let them get their sobbing out of the way now, and we can talk a bit more about things tonight after dinner.”

Jamie groaned good-naturedly, knowing that his reunion with his mother would no doubt be a tearful affair. “Fair enough. It’s good to be home, Dad.”

Jamie’s dad drew him into another fierce hug. “It’s good to have you back.”

****

As predicted, Jamie’s reunion with his mom, Heather and sister, Jenny, was a tearful affair. Heather’s shriek at seeing Jamie alive and well brought Jenny running from where she was hanging out laundry to dry at her own small cottage next door. The two women set up such a ruckus, laughing and crying over their returned warrior, that half the neighborhood turned up to welcome Jamie home. 

When all the fuss had finally died down, Heather insisted on making Jamie a huge lunch, insisting it looked like he’d lost weight since he’d left. Jamie assured her that camp cooking was hardly inspiring enough to eat more than you needed to stay alive and he had dreamed of her home-cooked meals. She made a point of touching and patting him frequently, almost like she couldn’t believe he was really there.

Jenny did her best to catch him up on local gossip, including the fact that he would be an uncle come spring. Jamie felt a small pang that he’d missed her wedding, but he wasn’t at all surprised to find she’d married the local cooper’s son. Jack had been sweet on Jenny for ages and had just been waiting for her to come of age to propose when Jamie left.

The afternoon was spent helping his mother out with various small chores about the house as he told her a version of his adventures in the Holy Land that was safe for a woman’s ears. Jordie arrived just before dinner, to a repeat performance of the tears and laughter, and Jamie used that time to sneak out back for a moment of peace and quiet.

As he leaned against the garden fence and watched the stars come out, Jamie savored the simple joys of being home.

****

The following days disappeared in a whirlwind as Jamie tried to settle into a routine both at home and in working at the forge with his father. There was indeed a surplus of work to be done at the forge, and Jamie enjoyed the opportunity to practice his craft on simpler things than weapons. Hinges and tools and eating knives might not require the same proficiency as blades and armour, but they offered him the chance to hone his craftsmanship in new and challenging ways. As he watched his dad set the cabochons in the pommels of matching eating knives, Jamie’s mind turned to thoughts of crafting something for Tyler. Perhaps to honor his ascension to the title? A knife was too personal, usually being a gift between family members, but maybe a set of drinking goblets? He’d have to give it more thought when he had the chance.

And then, Jamie and Jordie were returning to the castle for the promised feast. They once again were dressed in their Templar finery, dark hair and beards freshly washed and trimmed. The ride passed quickly as they laughed and joked about their mother’s attempts to fatten them up with meals so immense the table practically groaned, argued over who would be the godfather to Jenny’s firstborn, and discussed Jordie’s new Temple assignment, training the newest recruits in the basics of archery and hand-to-hand combat. Jamie was initially surprised at Jordie’s assignment, but Jordie was genuinely excited at the opportunity to work with their newest brothers. As Jamie listened to Jordie ramble excitedly about his new duties, he was reminded that Jordie was a natural-born teacher and caretaker, so perhaps it wasn’t so surprising that this duty called to him.

When they arrived at the manor, they stabled their horses before proceeding to the main hall. There they found a contingent of their fellow brothers and settled in to easy conversations about their homecomings.

Jamie looked up every time the door opened, noting each person’s arrival or exit, but his breath caught and held as the door finally opened and the senschel thumped his staff announcing the arrival of Lord Seguin and family.

Jamie smiled politely when the senschel announced Lady Jacqueline and her daughters, Candace and Cassidy, but his attention was captured entirely when he finally caught sight of Lord Tyler. Tyler was resplendent in a dark green brocade tunic trimmed with silver thread. A small family crest was sewn over Tyler’s heart in the same silver thread. His hose, of a lighter shade of green, set off lean thighs and muscled legs to perfection, and the dark brown of his leather boots outlined shapely calves. Jamie could barely tear his gaze away, even though he knew he should do so.

He watched as Tyler escorted the women to the head table then raised his glass in a toast. “Thank you all for coming. Tonight we celebrate the homecoming of our brave knights, newly returned from their battles in the Holy Land.” Tyler’s eyes locked on Jamie’s as he made the final pronouncement. “We give thanks and prayers for their safe return to us!” 

Jamie felt a hot flush climb his cheeks. It felt like Tyler was speaking to him personally. He was seated at a table on the lefthand side of the huge banquet hall, surrounded by his fellow brothers, but it was the table nearest to Tyler’s — he could not hide from his ever watchful gaze. He had to tear his eyes away from Tyler before he truly humiliated himself. To make matters worse, Tyler gave him a small, secretive smile, just before wetting his lips in the silver goblet he held in his hand. It was a smile meant for Jamie alone, and he felt something hot and wrong twist in the pit of his stomach, even as he felt a stirring in his loins. He was instantly struck with shame, outraged at his own immorality. What had he become — a bull in a rut? A mindless animal? 

Tyler noted Jamie’s flustered discomfort at his small attentions, even from afar, and could not help but feel satisfaction mix with the lust that burned bright in him. From the moment he saw Jamie, all dressed in his dark Templar garb, with his lush black hair and beard combed just right, Tyler imagined getting Jamie alone; they would talk some more and maybe, just maybe, sneak off to a quieter place where Tyler would try to seduce him, just a bit. He was still uncertain about Jamie’s own tastes, but he felt emboldened by the reactions he was getting. He could feel, deep in his heart, that Jamie was like him. Their meeting a few days ago had convinced Tyler that Jamie saw him as more than a friend, despite the vows that bound Jamie to obedience and chastity.

As conversations around him droned on, Tyler was thankful that he was sitting in the large, wooden chair that served as his banquet throne. His thoughts constantly strayed toward what he’d like to do with Jamie: Jamie’s big, broad body, all bare masculinity and power pressing against his own as they rutted against one another, cock against cock, in front of the heat and golden light of a roaring fire. It was so primal and deliciously forbidden that Tyler felt himself grow hot under his heavy tunic. 

Tyler was entirely ignorant of Jamie’s intimate life and what, if anything, he had done in the past, but he suspected that being as devout as Jamie was, he was true to his vows of chastity and that he had not felt the touch of another in a very long time. The thought titillated Tyler; what if Jamie was starved with lust? A passionate man like Jamie must have needs — _ very _ strong needs. What if he were to release that pent-up desire on Tyler? Tyler shivered at his delicious imaginings.

Tyler’s thoughts were interrupted by Candace’s laughter mingled with the sound of harps, rebecs, and other instruments played by the band of musicians invited to the feast. His sister was all bright smiles and dimpled cheeks, as she tugged lightly at his sleeve to gain his attention.

“It seems our brother is daydreaming! Perhaps thinking of that newly returned dark and handsome Templar sitting nearby?” Candace teased lightly, and Tyler could not help but huff and smile. He did not mind his sisters’ teasing; he was all too accustomed to it since they knew all about his fascination with Jamie. 

“Perhaps,” Tyler whispered back, leaning forward to stick his knife in a piece of rosy venison. “Not that it will do me any good.” He indulged in one more wistful glance before looking back to meet Candace’s sympathetic gaze. He concentrated on filling his plate with leeks and turnips, potatoes and carrots, since the harvest season meant fresh vegetables were abundant on the feast table. He also grabbed a small custard tart to break up the saltier courses. 

“Poor Tyler,” Cassidy joined the conversation as the siblings concentrated on their dinners. “You’ve pined for him for years, and now that he’s returned, he’s still so unattainable. You really need to turn your affections elsewhere. Perhaps we could help you find someone more suitable?” 

As his sisters started pointing out more likely prospects, providing naughty little tidbits about each, Tyler found it impossible not to smile at their catty comments and lusty speculation. Many of the men were handsome and fit, the type of man Tyler normally found appealing, but he couldn’t prevent his gaze from drifting back to Jamie repeatedly. If only...

Jamie was carelessly laughing with his fellow brothers, head thrown back in laughter, exposing his pale neck, completely oblivious to the conversation Tyler and his female relatives were having. As Candace barely muffled giggles at something Cassidy said, Tyler forcefully dragged his attention back to their conversation. 

The teasing comments continued, but Tyler’s attention was drawn away by his mother’s hand on his forearm. She had been quiet as the siblings chatted, listening to the girls’ jests while also watching Tyler’s reactions. 

“My son, you must keep in mind that Brother Jamie is a Templar, which means that he cannot return your affections as you wish. It’s also time that you set yourself to finding a suitable wife. I know you have different inclinations, but you have a duty to your family and your lineage to produce an heir. Once you are safely married and have an heir and a spare, well,” Jacqueline shrugged lightly, “men have been known to dally.” 

Tyler met her earnest, dark blue eyes and instantly felt guilty. His mother was always the voice of reason. “You’re wise, as always mother.”

Jacqueline smiled softly. “Experience dear.” Tyler felt a strong wave of affection wash over him at his mother’s understanding and support. He wanted to hug her tightly in his arms, but he knew that it would look improper in front of all these people. He settled for grasping her fingers lightly in his.

“Whatever would I do without your counsel? I’ll keep your wise words in mind,” Tyler assured her. 

Mother and son turned back to their meals and made conversation with their various dining companions. The food was excellent, their head cook, Ken, being one of the best in the whole region. He was a plump and jolly man who Tyler appreciated immensely; as good and kind-hearted as he was talented in the kitchen.

As the meal concluded, Tyler roamed among his guests, sharing conversation and light flirtations with various eligible daughters. If asked, he would deny it, but in reality, he kept his eye on Jamie, circling ever closer to the object of his desire. 

As Tyler circled the room, he drifted nearer to the giant, stone hearth that heated the entire hall and the dark, silent man lurking in its shadow. The music and the sound of voices chattering was quieter here since this section of the hall, in the far left corner, was slightly cut off from the rest. 

“Had enough of the festivities?” Tyler questioned softly as he approached. 

Jamie’s slight smile flickered and died. “It’s been a long time since I was surrounded by so many gentle folk. Soldiers make for much rougher company.” He shrugged, embarrassed. “Not that I was ever all that good in the ways of the court.”

“Well, then let’s pretend for the moment that I’m a fellow soldier, and you can simply relax and enjoy a bit of simple conversation,” Tyler suggested. 

Jamie arched one eyebrow in elegant disbelief. “As you wish, my lord.”

“Tyler. Simply Tyler. We’re fellow soldiers after all,” Tyler grinned conspiratorially. 

“Very well, Tyler,” Jamie agreed, obviously willing to humor his liege.

“So what would a pair of simple soldiers discuss?” Tyler asked curiously.

Jamie snorted, amused despite himself at the game Tyler was playing. “Probably the day’s battle or lack thereof. Rumors of the next engagement, speculation about where we’d be sent to fight next. Lack of action makes soldiers terrible gossips.”

Tyler grinned. “Well, then you’re just like polite society after all. Would you discuss the latest betting scandals or the drama of on-going flirtations?”

Jamie’s grin became an outright smirk. “Poverty, obedience and chastity, remember? Not much in the way of betting or relationships.”

Tyler tilted his head inquiringly. “But surely, even Knights have needs and vices?”

Jamie was silent for a long moment, before answering slowly. “Yes, even Knights have human desires, but those are best kept to the privacy of a man and his confessor. Not every base urge is safe and some are best left unexplored, lest they corrupt the soul.”

“Are we not made in God’s image? Surely, if he made us this way, it can hardly be a sin?” Tyler whispered breathlessly.

Jamie’s eyes met and held his for a long, intimate moment as understanding dawned. Jamie’s dark brown eyes were almost black in the low lighting, the flames flickering in them. His full lips parted slightly, and the expression on his face seemed so sensual to Tyler that he could not repress the shiver that coursed down his spine. The moment felt suspended in time, breathless and filled with potential before Jamie crossed his arms and looked away. Tyler barely managed to stifle his sigh at its loss. 

“An imperfect image at best. Flawed and in need of salvation,” Jamie finally muttered, gaze fixed firmly on the floor. 

Tyler allowed himself a soft brush of shoulders as he turned back toward the gathering, gaining Jamie’s attention. “Perhaps salvation is not the same for every man.” As he walked away, a soft farewell drifted back to Jamie’s ears, “Sweet dreams, Brother Jamie.”

Jamie watched as Tyler left, eyes drifting from his broad back to his narrow waist to the enticing curve of his ass. He crossed himself as he averted his eyes quickly, turning toward the fire instead. The heat caressed his face, a reminder of the torment that awaited those who sinned so deviantly. But Jamie, despite all his willpower, found his mind drifting back to Tyler’s last words and what they meant. _ Sweet dreams indeed_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! We’re back, sorry for the wait... But I don’t think you’ll be disappointed by this chapter; things are getting heated between Lord Tyler and his magnificent Templar. ;)

Jamie could not find sleep; he was restless, turning over and over in his bed in Ashton Court. The knights and other important guests had been given rooms for the night, a sign of Lord Tyler’s hospitality. The room was rather large with a fireplace to warm the space and a massive four-post bed with a rich velvet canopy. The bed was comfortable, the mattress made of duck feathers rather than the coarse straw to which Jamie was accustomed. Yet, despite the warm room and the soft bed and pillows, Jamie’s mind was occupied by Tyler’s last words and the beauty of his eyes, shining in the light of the flames, when he had said them.

_“Are we not made in God’s image? Surely, if he made us this way, it can hardly be a sin?”_

The words “we” and “us” played over and over in his head. Had Tyler given those words extra emphasis? And if so, did that mean that Tyler was just like him? That he lusted for his fellow man? Jamie felt something like molten liquid roil in his stomach, settling into a low heat centered on his groin. It was at once both thrilling and appalling that even the thought of Tyler liking men was enough to stir him in such a shameful way.

He twisted hot and restless in the covers before finally pushing the blankets and the heavy fur pelt off of himself, letting them pool down around his ankles. Jamie rolled to his side, hoping the cooler air of the room would dry the sweat on his bare skin. 

As he watched the flames flicker, Jamie let his mind wander back to the Holy Land. It had been a time of wonder and horror, and he had seen many things that shocked his simple peasant soul. He had seen men brutally rape boys and other men in the aftermath of battle. The act was violent and painful and reinforced for Jamie that his desires were dark and depraved — and sinful. Goosebumps covered his flesh, and his stomach curdled as he imagined taking Tyler in such a horrific manner.

He rolled again, turning his back to the flames, pulling a pillow close to his chest and curling protectively around it. It hurt even to think of Tyler in such a context. As his thoughts shied away from such violence, his heartbeat gradually calmed and he relaxed into the soft comfort of the bed again.

But not everything he had seen had been so horrific, he reminded himself. He had seen tender reunions between long-separated husbands and wives, warriors fall into embraces when they realized their comrades had survived another battle, and men tenderly holding the hands of their fallen companions as they sat at an injured brother’s bedside.

He had even witnessed a shocking moment of intimacy between two Brothers that had left him reeling and doubting his vows. It had been late one night, long after most of the camp had been sleeping, when he had been restless and making a perimeter check of the camp. He had seen a low light in one of the tents and, hearing what seemed like familiar voices, he had made his way toward the tent.

When he got closer, he realized that it was Brother Tyson’s voice he had heard, but that what he was saying definitely was not meant for Jamie’s ears. He moved to turn away, but the tent flap was improperly closed, leaving a gap, and he could not help but peek inside.

The sight that met his eyes had quite shocked him and yet had also aroused him beyond measure. Brother Gabriel, a tall, blond man of Norse descent, was standing bare-assed to the flap. He was a very attractive man, muscled and fit from constant fighting and training. He was murmuring tenderly to his companion as his hand caressed the plush and pale ass in front of him. 

His partner, bent over a blanket-covered stack of crates, twisted slightly at something Gabe said or did, and Jamie realized abruptly that Brother Tyson was Gabe’s companion. The movement also forced Gabe to move just enough for Jamie to see his fingers buried deeply between Tyson’s asscheeks, plunging and twisting before sliding partially out.

Jamie sucked in a sharp breath, shocked to his core, but his feet were stuck to the ground, holding him captive to the sight before him. It looked so wrong and yet … as he watched, Tyson writhed and twisted, moaning in what appeared to be shameless pleasure. With a teasing swat to Tyson’s backside, Gabe removed his fingers. He had grabbed a bottle of oil and poured a handful before cupping his own hard cock and stroking it. Much like Tyson, Jamie watched with open mouth and a look of greedy anticipation as Gabe positioned his member at Tyson’s hole and pushed in slowly.

Jamie felt himself hardening at the memory of the intimate moment between his friends. Their coupling was rough, manly, with no hint of femininity, but it was in no way violent or degrading. Despite the animalistic position, the way Gabe bent over Tyson, chest against back, to capture Tyson’s lips in a passionate, tongue-filled kiss, was all too human. What Jamie witnessed was lusty and passionate — an act of forbidden love between men. The fact that they were breaking their vows flashed through his mind, but the sheer beauty of the act held him spellbound.

Just as he had then, Jamie reached between his thighs, cupping himself and pushing into the touch of his own hand. Jamie wrapped his hand around his half-hard flesh; the skin felt soft and pulled taut around his throbbing girth, and he was unable to resist a few firm strokes, luxuriating in the sensation of skin on skin. His carnal needs had been purposefully neglected for so long that it felt like a lifetime since he had felt the sparks of arousal in his cock and the tightening in his balls.

As he watched, Tyson had arched his back, pushing against Gabe’s powerful thrusts and grunting his pleasure. Their sweaty bodies slapped as they moved together and then apart, until finally Gabe grabbed Tyson’s hips and started thrusting frantically. Tyson’s cock swung hard between his thighs, cockhead leaking fluid against the blankets with every thrust. 

Gabe collapsed over Tyson’s back with a loud groan, flushed and panting harshly. Tyson’s face contorted as Gabe reached around to grab his cock, but Jamie knew it was pleasure rather than pain from the noises he made and the desperate way he thrust into Gabe’s palm. When he came it was with a sharp cry that had Gabe nuzzling his cheek into Tyson’s shoulder.

Jamie had slipped soundlessly away after that, not wanting to disturb the lovers, even as his own body and mind stirred turbulently.

This act seemed so different from what he had witnessed before — an act of love, or at least affection, rather than a show of power and taking. It seemed every bit as caring and tender as he imagined relations were between most husbands and wives. Could an unnatural act really bring so much pleasure? Those thoughts had troubled him for months after.

The feel of his cock in his hand, sweat causing his palm to glide slickly over the heavy length, drew his thoughts away from more philosophical musings. He knew he should not, but he could not help but picture Tyler bent over in a similar manner, his pert ass beckoning Jamie to plunge into its depths. Would he moan lustily? Pushing his ass out and begging for Jamie’s cock? Or would he be all shy and innocent? Nervous at the sight of Jamie’s large cock? 

Jamie could almost hear Tyler’s breathy moans as he breached that tender hole, sliding in slowly until he was buried to the hilt. He just knew Tyler would grip him tightly — the perfect sheath for his sword. The sensation of sliding home into the tight heat of Tyler’s ass was so visceral that Jamie had to still his hand and try to calm himself, lest he come from the very thought.

Jamie lay there trying to regulate his breathing and still his body, but it was of no use. He saw himself as clearly as if he were there, pounding Tyler’s ass with such vigour that the flesh shook with the impact. He saw his cock sliding in and out of Tyler’s ass, a dark red against creamy skin, slick and shiny with oil and ready to spill. Jamie kept trying to picture Tyler’s expressions. Would he grimace at the stretch or would he enjoy the fullness? Maybe he would prefer to watch Jamie as they fucked? 

Jamie rolled to his stomach, hips thrusting and ass flexing, as he once again began to fuck into his hand. What would it be like to have Tyler under him? What if Tyler invited him to his chambers? Jamie imagined bracing himself on hands and knees, looking down to see Tyler smiling lovingly up at him. Tyler’s muscular chest and his long neck would glow so pink and pretty in the dim firelight that Jamie would be unable to resist laying kisses all over them. If he licked Tyler’s nipples, would Tyler arch into the sensation or squirm to get away? 

Jamie tried to picture Tyler’s face as he filled him up. Would it be pained or joyous? Maybe a combination of both? Jamie could easily envision Tyler looking like one of the martyred saints on the stained glass of the Templar chapterhouse — a mixture of agony and ecstasy transforming his features into something otherworldly. His lush curls fanning around his head like a halo would only add to the vision. Jamie could almost hear his frenzied cries as he took Tyler’s cock in hand and stroked it in time with his thrusts. 

Jamie tugged on his cock harder and his breathing sped up. The calluses on his hand felt so good as they scraped lightly over his flesh. He was so close to spilling his seed in his hand; his cock felt like a molten rod of metal just waiting to be quenched. Jamie cupped his balls in his other palm, feeling their weight, and gently rolled them between his fingers.

Even as his climax beckoned, Jamie knew he was a horrible sinner. It was forbidden to self-pleasure, taking for himself a joy reserved for married couples and wasting seed meant for procreation. He knew he should draw his hand away and let the swelling in his member subside,  
but the thought of Tyler wrapping his arms around him, drawing him down for a heated kiss, moaning his delight in Jamie’s ear as Jamie fucked into him forcefully was simply too much, and he spilled with a hot, liquid rush over his hand. 

His climax was so intense that Jamie’s whole body contracted into a ball curled around his hands; his balls throbbed almost painfully as he spilled. His vision seemed to tunnel as he collapsed shakily into the mess he had made of the bedding. He had a single thought — that he would have to visit his confessor — before he fell into a deep and dreamless slumber.

***

When he awoke the following morning from the best sleep he had enjoyed in months, Jamie grimaced at the feel of fur and dried fluids sticking to his groin. He rolled out of bed and hurried over to the pitcher and basin of water left for his use. He swished a rag quickly through the icy water, sucking in a sharp breath as it hit his skin. He scrubbed himself as quickly and thoroughly as he could with the supplies on hand and promised himself a full bath in the river later, after his training session with Tyler.

Jamie dressed quickly in his training clothes, a simple tunic and hose. He drew his black surcoat over his head and belted it at the waist. He ran a bone comb through his hair and decided that he was presentable enough.

He followed his nose toward the kitchens, where he begged a bit of bread and meat from last night’s feast to break his fast. The cook added a hunk of cheese and a couple of hard-boiled eggs to his request and Jamie smiled at him gratefully. 

Eating his meal as he walked, Jamie headed for the armoury to survey the weapons available for today’s training session. When he arrived, he was dismayed to find the massive room in disarray, weapons and armour heaped randomly around the room. Closer inspection revealed that much of it needed cleaning or repair. Who had been taking care of the armoury since he left? They were obviously lazy at best and more likely completely incompetent. He heaved a frustrated mental sigh but set about sorting the equipment into piles for cleaning, repair and replacement.

Several hours later, Tyler found Jamie there, surrounded by several messy piles of equipment. “Are we planning to scale mountains as part of today’s training? Or maybe just fight our way through the obstacles?” Tyler grinned as he dodged behind one pile, then peeked out the other side.

His smile was so sunny and bright, Jamie found himself immediately smiling back. “Well, that wasn’t actually what I’d planned, but obstacles might be the only use for some of this rubbish.” Jamie held up a sword whose blade was so badly nicked and broken that it looked like it had been used to chop wood. He made a face and threw it on the pile of stuff too badly damaged to be salvaged. 

He dusted his hands off on a rag fixed on his belt and made his way over to Tyler. “Who’s been caring for the armoury since I left?”

Tyler flushed and looked away. “Ah, well. After you left, I assumed the captain of the guard would have assigned someone. But then my father died, and some of the guard decided to seek employment elsewhere, including the captain. With all the things that needed immediate attention, it kind of slipped my mind. The guard never complained, other than to ask for some new equipment, but the smithies have been so overworked.” Tyler shrugged, looking at the mess with a grimace.

“Well, I’ve sorted most of it into what needs to be cleaned, what needs to be repaired, and what needs to be replaced entirely.” Jamie gestured to each pile as he spoke. “I would suggest assigning several squires the task of cleaning and repairing weapons and hauling the rest to the forge for salvage. I would also encourage your new captain to assign an armourer permanently.”

Jamie sighed and looked around the mess. “I haven’t discovered any usable practice blades so I think today we’re going practice unarmed combat … if that’s acceptable to you, my lord?”

Tyler placed a hand on his arm and met Jaime’s eyes boldly. “_Tyler_, Jamie. It’s just the two of us here, so please call me Tyler.” His hand lingered for a long moment before he let it fall. “And yes, I think unarmed combat training would be very instructive.” Jamie felt his heart flip at the wink and the small smirk that Tyler gave him. 

“Very well. Tyler,” Jamie breathed out, letting the name rumble deeply from his lips. “Let’s begin.” Jamie moved into a grappler’s stance, circling Tyler and looking for an opening to pounce. Tyler did the same, albeit with less grace.

As he circled, Tyler couldn’t help but admire Jamie’s form. Normally covered by the Templar tabard, it was on full display in a simple dark tunic and hose. Tyler’s eyes drifted from Jamie’s ruggedly attractive face down to his massive body. The years of fighting in the Holy Land had left Jamie in fine shape, his muscled arms and chest straining the tunic mightily. Unconsciously, he licked his lips at the sight of Jamie’s exposed forearms, visible where he had pulled up his shirt sleeves to bunch at his elbows. His large hands were terribly alluring, too, and Tyler had to chase away the thought of those thick fingers buried somewhere entirely inappropriate. His brawny legs filled out the hose nicely, his thick thighs making Tyler’s mouth water at the thought of them flexing just so in a more intimate context.

Distracted by his thoughts, Tyler was unprepared when Jamie lunged forward, taking them both to the ground. The air left him in a huff as the full weight of Jamie’s solid body landed on top of him. Tyler could feel Jamie’s breath hot on his cheek, and the pressure of Jamie’s bigger body against his left him light-headed.

“Distraction is death, Tyler. Come now, surely you haven’t forgotten everything I taught you before I left?” Jamie chided gently, offering the other man a hand up.

Tyler accepted the hand, eyes gleaming in rueful amusement. “It has been a while since last we sparred, but I do remember some things.” He stepped into Jamie’s space before using his leg to catch Jamie behind the knee, knocking him off balance and using his hip to knock Jamie to the floor. Following him down, Tyler knelt lightly on his chest holding an imaginary dagger to his throat.

Jamie laughed, a full-bodied delighted guffaw that made something in Tyler’s loins heat and stomach churn with longing.

Their practice continued, Jamie taking down Tyler repeatedly, then showing the moves to Tyler in slow motion and allowing him to practice on him until he demonstrated his understanding of the technique. 

“Now, let’s try something different.” That was all the warning Tyler got before Jamie did _something_ that had Tyler hitting the floor on his stomach, Jamie’s powerful thighs locked around his waist. To an observer, it must look like Jamie was mounting him; he was in the perfect position to take him from behind. “What can you do to escape this?” Jamie questioned, his breath hot on the nape of Tyler’s neck.

Tyler felt a flush cover his cheeks and spread downward, leaving him heated, helpless and overwhelmed. Having Jamie so close, pressed against him, left him completely vulnerable. How was he supposed to defend himself against such an assault on his senses? Jamie was holding him prisoner, his huge hands moving to hold his wrists behind his back, just above his ass. Tyler wriggled, trying to gain some kind of leverage, but there was none. “I don’t think I can.” 

“You’re right; there is no escape,” Jamie’s words sounded right next to Tyler’s ear. Tyler’s cock throbbed in his britches, squished between his stomach and the hard ground. Jamie let go of Tyler with a squeeze to his wrists and rolled onto his side. “Sometimes it’s best to just surrender and live to fight another day.”

“Now, if I was lying on my back, perhaps shaken by one of your blows, what would you do?” Jamie asked, eyebrow lifting arrogantly. 

Tyler shook himself and wasted no time straddling Jamie’s waist. Tyler grabbed for Jamie’s wrists hoping to make the most of his position to subdue the larger man, but his time on top of Jamie was brief. Jamie flipped them around, big hands like brands on Tyler’s hips and quickly pinned Tyler’s wrists above his head. 

Tyler bit hard on his lip and twisted against Jamie’s hold. To Tyler’s delight, Jamie made the most delightfully shocked sound as he felt Tyler’s half-hard cock brush against his own. Their eyes met and held for one breathless moment where Tyler wondered whether Jamie might bend down to kiss him, but it was only a fleeting moment. The look of lust that he saw in Jamie’s eyes was quickly replaced by shame. Jamie swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing, and shook his head. He muttered something unintelligible and jumped off of Tyler with a nervous chuckle.

“Umm, perhaps, milord, it’s time for something a bit different?” He paced around, refusing to watch as Tyler rose to his feet and smoothed his tunic down.

“What did you have in mind, Jamie?” 

Not wasting even a second, Jamie darted swiftly behind Tyler, pinned both of his wrists behind his back and twisted, holding his arms captive. “Perhaps some more escape techniques? It’s not always about fighting.”

Tyler’s breath hitched, and Jamie could not help but notice that their position pushed Tyler’s chest out in such an enticing way. It also accentuated the curve in his back and had his ass pressing firmly against Jamie’s crotch. Jamie felt a hot sweat break out over his skin and shamefully, his own cock began to stir. To make matters worse, his treacherous mind chose that exact moment to fill his head with images of the fantasies he had entertained about his young master the night before.

“Now, how would you manage to escape this predicament, Tyler?” Jamie asked through gritted teeth. As Tyler twisted and writhed, trying to escape his grasp, he glimpsed Tyler’s nipples perking up from underneath his soft linen shirt, and Jamie immediately wondered what it would feel like to reach out and rub them between his fingers. Oh, the thoughts Tyler awoke in him! 

“I could use my head to hit you in the face or neck or lock my foot behind your ankle. Try to overbalance you,” Tyler hummed. “Or maybe I could use my charms.” He gave a small swerve of his hips, ass grinding hard against Jamie’s crotch. The heated length of Jamie’s cock was unmistakable as it nestled into the cleft of his ass.

Jamie’s whole body lit up even as he physically froze, his eyes blinking frantically at the shocking sensation. He let go of Tyler as if he had been burned, and Tyler smirked at him. “Got you there, didn’t I?”

“I-I’m so, I … So sorry,” Jamie stammered, blushing fiercely. He had never been so aroused or so embarrassed in all of his life. “I think that’s more than enough for the day.” With a last guilty look at Tyler, Jamie fled the armoury through the doors that led to the stable. 

Tyler stared after him, mouth agape at his sudden exit. Tyler’s own cock, which had been almost completely hard, throbbed dully. He started to pace idly as he willed his excitement to fade, brushing a hand through his curls. As he thought back to their final exchange, his heart hammered in his throat and guilt overtook him. He felt horrible; knowingly or not, he had upset and disturbed his friend. He needed to apologize before it was too late. 

Mind made up, Tyler swiftly strode to the door and followed Jamie to the stables.

***

By the time he reached the barns, Jamie was long gone. He had to ask several stablehands if they had seen which way Jamie went before he finally found one who could give him Jamie’s direction. Precious moments were wasted as the grooms saddled and brought him his mount, and Tyler fidgeted restlessly the whole time. When he finally got under way, Jamie had a good head start.

Following the directions he had been given, Tyler set off toward the river. It was a pleasantly warm day for autumn, but there was a crispness to the air that hinted winter was not too far in the future. As he rode, he kept his eyes peeled for any sight of Jamie, but he saw none. It was not until he entered the forest that he remembered that there was a popular bathing spot many of his tenants used not too far away.

Turning in that direction, Tyler resolved to apologize quickly and then leave Jamie to his ablutions if, indeed, he had even come this way at all. The cool of the forest soothed him as he rode, and he settled into a more extended contemplation of their training and how unfortunately it had turned out. Replaying their interactions over and over in his mind held his attention until his horse slowed and stopped. The sound of the small falls that filled the bathing pool came to his ears as he looked around cautiously.

He spied another horse tethered a short distance away and nerves fluttered in his stomach, knowing that in mere moments he would see Jamie again. _So you can apologize to him_, Tyler reminded himself sternly, but something hot and traitorous continued to burn lustily within him. Instead of calling out to announce his presence as he knew he should, he ground-tethered his mount, then crept up behind a nearby outcropping of granite and peeked around its mossy side. What Tyler saw had his jaw literally dropping. Jamie was standing thigh-deep in the small pond, his body bare to Tyler’s startled gaze. For years, Tyler had dreamt about Jamie’s body, yet now he could scarcely believe what he saw. Jamie was even more magnificent than even in Tyler’s wildest fantasies. 

Jamie stood facing away from Tyler, so Tyler let his eyes feast uninterrupted. Jamie’s skin was a rich golden cream color, interrupted only by the smattering of freckles covering his broad shoulders. His back was wide, powerful, and muscular from hours spent training, fighting, and working at the forge. Jamie’s ass was sculpted to perfection; muscular yet plump, the curve in Jamie’s lower back accentuating the roundness of it. Scars, obviously from battle, marred his right thigh and trailed across his ribcage, but the proof of his skill and survival did nothing to decrease his attractiveness in Tyler’s eyes. As Jamie shifted and bent, scooping up a handful of soft sand to scrub himself with, Tyler caught a glimpse of the largest cock he had ever seen. Tyler almost gasped aloud, turning swiftly behind the boulder to stifle his surprise behind his palm. Good Lord! If Jamie was that large resting, what must he look like fully erect? 

His heart hammered in his throat and his breath came in short, excited pants. He was afraid to look again since Jamie might catch him peeping, but the temptation was too strong and, foolishly, Tyler stuck his head out once more, trying to be as discreet as possible. Thankfully, a few small bushes offered a bit of a screen, and Jamie remained completely oblivious to his presence. 

The sight that met his eyes this time sent a bolt of arousal straight to his groin. Jamie had turned, giving Tyler a nearly full view of his front. Jamie was hairy in all the right ways; he looked absolutely wild with the dusting of dark hair that kissed his chest before trailing down his muscular abdomen and beefy thighs. His nipples were a soft pink amidst the hair on his chest. Tyler was struck with the vision of rubbing his own, almost hairless chest against Jamie’s. How would that coarse hair feel against his sensitive nipples? Would it be scratchy or soft? Tyler bit his lip and blushed as he imagined Jamie smiling seductively at him and then twisting and teasing his nipples between his rough fingers.

Jamie bent down to scoop water in his hands, the movement making his cock sway between his massive thighs. As he splashed the water over his neck and shoulders, the water trickled down over Jamie’s lower abdomen, trailing through the soft dusting of raven hair on his groin, before dripping from his heavy balls. It was positively decadent, and Tyler simply could not believe his eyes. 

Tyler’s mouth instinctively watered and his cock hardened further as he imagined wrapping his lips around Jamie’s impressive manhood. What would he taste like? Salty? Musky? Purely masculine, for sure. Tyler wondered if he would be able to take him into his mouth without choking on his sheer size. He had sucked men’s members before, but faced with the immensity of Jamie’s cock, he felt completely inexperienced. Would he even be able to fit half of him into his mouth? Tyler doubted it but, for some reason, the thought of Jamie pushing him down on his knees and forcing his fat cock down his throat made Tyler’s own member throb insistently. 

Looking at Jamie’s hard, warrior body, Tyler imagined Jamie being equally rough in his passions. He looked primal, like a pagan god of old, hungry for conquest. Tyler could see him in his mind’s eye, fierce and dominant above him, thick thighs on display and heavy cock dripping its arousal, ready to spill its load. Jamie would be insatiable, and he would thread his fingers through Tyler’s curls, pulling him close as he pressed his cock into Tyler’s eager mouth. 

Tyler watched as Jamie bent down once more to scoop water in his hands and then let it fall over his head. As Jamie straightened, Tyler’s gaze followed the path of the water as it traveled down Jamie’s body. His raven hair was pushed back slickly, his head tilted back as he looked to the heavens, chest muscles flexing as his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He looked like a man tormented yet defiant, and it aroused Tyler even more. Tyler felt his cock twitch and could not resist unlacing his britches and wrapping his hand around his cock.

Tyler thrilled at the thought; he wanted Jamie to take him. Claim him and completely ravage him. Fill him to the brim with his cock and thick seed. The throbbing in Tyler’s cock and balls intensified as he imagined Jamie’s huge cock breaching his ass for the very first time. In his mind’s eye, Jamie was on top of him, all smouldering dark eyes and hair and beard, holding his legs wide and pushing mercilessly inside. It probably would be painful if Tyler did not take the time to thoroughly prepare himself beforehand. 

He imagined opening himself up with copious amounts of lavender oil, making himself so wet and desperate for Jamie while Jamie watched with lust-filled eyes. He would be on all fours, fingers buried deep inside his ass like he loved, stroking that small bundle of nerves inside him that had him seeing stars. Jamie would know, in that moment, just how much of a whore Tyler was for him. Oh, the shame of it! It was absolutely indecent, and Tyler stroked himself, the flow of pre-come glossing his shaft. He knew it would not be long before he reached completion. 

Or would Jamie pleasure him instead? He might look like the fiercest of warriors, but inside Jamie was a kind and caring man. Maybe he would be more of a tender lover, caring for Tyler’s pleasure above his own. He wondered if Jamie would want to finger him open … Maybe he would spend ages taking him apart with his strong blacksmith’s hands? Tyler imagined them in a firelit bedroom, sprawled out on the bed, Jamie between his thighs and stretching him open. Just as he pushed in his third finger, he would take Tyler’s cock between his plush lips ...

Tyler muffled his needy cry behind his palm, jerking himself frantically before coming explosively over his hand and hose. Just the thought of Jamie between his thighs was enough to send him over the edge. His vision blurred and he had to press his back against the boulder to recover from the intensity of it all. For long moments he forgot where he was, sitting numb and sated, savoring the fantasy to its fullest. It was only the sound of splashing water that shook him out of his dreamy thoughts.

He scrambled to put himself to rights, hastily tucking his cock back in his come-stained hose. Oh, God! He was shameless. Jamie was barely twenty feet away and could finish his bath at any moment. Moving as stealthily as he could, he backed away from the rock and trekked back to where he had left his horse. He mounted quickly and took off, hoping he would be long gone before Jamie finished.

Jaime looked up, startled from his tortuous thoughts at the sound of a bush rustling. He scanned the shore, finally settling on some shrubs near a good-sized boulder. He waded to the bank, grabbing his sword just in case. But when no further movement occurred, he relaxed, figuring that it must have been a squirrel or rabbit.

The cool breeze immediately chilled him, causing goosebumps to spread across his wet skin. Deciding the icy water had done as much as it could to calm his body and chase away his lusty thoughts about his young master, he dressed quickly.

He had thought that fleeing the manor and the temptations of its lord would be enough for him to get himself under control, but even as he shivered in the cold water, he could not escape thoughts of grappling with Tyler — the feel of Tyler under him, his arms flexing and straining for release, his hips rocking up into Jamie’s, pushing them so tightly together in ways so close to what Jamie really wanted. The way Tyler had pushed his ass back into Jamie’s groin and wriggled! It probably served as more of a distraction than even Tyler could have imagined. 

Jamie forcefully dragged his thoughts away from his sinful imaginings. He had chosen to serve the Lord, body and soul, and he could not give in to his lusts! He needed to focus on his soul rather than his body. No matter how provocative Tyler had been or how good he had felt in Jamie’s arms — or how he obviously shared at least some of Jamie’s perverse inclinations — he needed to concentrate on far less carnal subject matter.

Jamie sighed despondently and started gathering his gear before making his way back to his horse. Gathering the reins, he mounted and started the journey back to the manor. He had hoped the cold bath might serve as a penance, washing him clean of his despicable thoughts and longings, but it was obviously not enough. He needed to take more drastic measures to right his course once again. He needed correction and guidance to purge himself of his sinful nature.

With that thought came clarity; he would meet with his confessor, bare his soul, and confess his shameful longings. He would perform his penance, his heart lighter for the absolution, and he would recommit himself to the holy life he had chosen. Maybe he would even take a spiritual retreat. It would be difficult to leave Tyler, but he could not risk both their souls for the sake of his perverse carnal desires, even if it seemed like Tyler might not find them so detestable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, poor Jamie! Guilt and lust: what a combination! ;)<3 We hope you enjoyed this chapter; please, feel free to share your thoughts! What do you think will happen next? Will Tyler finally confront Jamie about his feelings and lust or will it be the other way around?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help you all through the hockey hiatus, we're posting another chapter.

“Deus meus, ex toto corde pænitet me omnium meorum peccatorum, eaque detestor, quia peccando, non solum pœnas a te iuste statutas promeritus sum ...” Jamie recited the prayer by rote but then stopped. 

“Go on, brother. I’m listening and God can forgive anything,” Father Bruce, the castle chaplain, prodded gently.

“I have sinned in thought and nearly in deed,” Jamie said slowly before halting again.

“What kind of sin?” 

“Thoughts of a lustful nature, Father. I have lusted mightily!” Jamie’s anguished confession burst forth without any thought. “I have been tempted by the flesh, and I longed to give in. To taste and indulge in the most carnal of actions, to fornicate like the beasts in the field. I wanted so badly …” 

“Ahhh,” Father Bruce said knowingly. “The sin of all young men. The temptations of female flesh are very strong. The devil works his will in the guise of soft curves and gentle manner.”

“No, Father! You don’t understand! I lusted after a young lo-, man. I was tutoring him in hand-to-hand combat and we were wrestling and —” Jamie shivered in the darkness of the confessional, remembering the feel of Tyler’s pert ass pressed to his groin.

Jamie heard the priest shift behind the grill in his adjoining compartment, presumably with discomfort at the confession.

“Well, we are merely human animals; sometimes in the heat of the moment our bodies act instinctually, betraying our spiritual …”

Jamie cut him off.

“No! Father, you don’t understand! I wanted to swive him like I would a woman! I wanted to kiss him and fondle him and lie with him in the biblical sense! I enjoyed it when he pressed himself against me and, and, I wanted it.” Jamie’s voice tapered off so the last part was barely audible to his confessor.

“Lusting after your fellow man is a most serious sin. It goes against the laws of God and man.” Father Bruce spoke sternly. “It is also a violation of the holy orders you took, vowing purity and chastity, forsaking all others in service to the Lord. You did well to come to me before you acted on this.” He paused thoughtfully for a long moment, and Jamie wiped his sweaty hands down his thighs. “You did come to me before you acted?”

It was Jamie’s turn to consider for a moment, remembering Tyler pressed against him, trying to recall if he had done anything to inspire the action, letting his shame and guilt fill him once again. Maybe he had done something to lead Tyler to sin? Had he encouraged Tyler’s outrageous behavior or let it linger too long?

“I don’t believe I committed any sin through my acts: merely my enjoyment of the other man’s touch.” 

Father Bruce sighed heavily. “While that is more than enough to endanger your soul, at least you sought counsel and forgiveness before it became a mortal sin. You need to purge yourself of this unholy desire, honestly repent for this transgression against God and the vows you took.”

Jamie felt his soul shrivel under the condemnation. He should have never had those thoughts! He knew they were impure and unclean! He knew the Church would condemn him for his perverse needs.

“Do you understand me?” Father Bruce demanded. 

“Yes, Father,” Jamie agreed softly.

“Good. Then since the nature of your sin is particularly vile, and you are obviously in need of some serious time to contemplate the nature of your sin and the possible consequences to your immortal soul, I am assigning you two nights’ vigil in the chapel. You will appear here promptly after a light supper and remain here until lauds. I expect you to kneel before God and ask His divine forgiveness for your sins, begging Him to cleanse you of these disgusting longings.”

“Yes, Father,” Jamie mumbled.

“Then repent and sin no more, and may God have mercy on your soul.”

Brother Jamie stood awkwardly, shuffling from the confessional as quickly as he could. As he strode from the chapel, he resolved to complete this penance and earn forgiveness for his transgression. He could do this! He was being given a second chance. All he had to do was sincerely admit he was wrong and the Lord would guide him back to the path of righteousness. Two nights spent kneeling on the cold stone of the chapel floor would help remind him that the flesh was weak and that he would be best served by never thinking of Tyler in that manner again. 

Never think about Tyler’s soft lips, or the feel of his muscled form writhing under Jamie’s. Never think again of the feeling of that plush ass pushing against his cock. Jamie groaned and scrubbed his hands fruitlessly over his face, trying to banish these sinful, unholy, oh-so-tempting thoughts.

***

That night, following a light dinner begged from the cooks in the manor’s kitchen, Jamie made his way to the chapel.

It was cool and dark, lit only by the candles on the altar and the votives of petitioners. Jamie heaved a soft but heartfelt sigh as he knelt down in front of the altar. It had been a few years since his last vigil, but he well remembered the ache of knees bruised by a night spent kneeling on cold stone. 

Settling in, Jamie resolved to ask God for forgiveness and for the strength to sin no more. He let his mind drift, seeking the calm, contemplative state where his earthly thoughts faded and his mind came to rest in the quiet peace of God’s love. His breathing gradually slowed, and the aches of his body fell away, leaving him in a peaceful, relaxed state.

“Ah, here you are.”

Tyler’s soft voice jolted him from his meditations, and Jamie looked around foggily, searching for the source of the voice. His gaze finally fell on the shadowy form near the back of the church, but he still was not sure whether the apparition was real or a figment of his imagination called up to test his newfound resolve.

“When you weren’t at dinner, I asked around and someone said they thought they’d seen you headed this way.” Tyler sauntered toward the front of the chapel, all flesh-and-blood beauty, dispelling the last of Jamie’s daze. 

Tyler wore a brown tunic woven with gold thread, and every step caused it to shimmer in the low light of the candles. The tunic’s collar, cut deeply down his chest and then loosely laced, was positively improper. He was not wearing anything underneath, and Jamie could not help imagine the creamy skin flushed with heat and exertion as it had been that morning. 

Jamie felt his breathing speed up as he watched this vision of masculine temptation approach; his eyes burned, but he could not tear them away from Tyler. The steady thuds of Tyler’s leather boots on the stone floor sounded loud in the quiet space. 

“Oh, I … my lord,” Jamie tried to compose himself, aware that he was staring. He turned back toward the altar and fixed his eyes firmly on his hands — clasped in prayer — instead. “You see, I- I am very much occupied presently. I have committed grievous sins, and I must atone for my terrible weakness,” Jamie admitted, muttering the last words. But instead of leaving him to his penance, Jamie heard the rustling of fabric and saw Tyler kneeling next to him. Jamie did not dare look at Tyler, too afraid that his flesh would betray him once more.

“I must admit, Jamie, that I’ve come to beg pardon for sins of my own,” Tyler admitted in a low voice. Tyler’s words shocked Jamie, causing him to look up, directly into Tyler’s eyes. Jamie felt the instant snap of attraction spring between them, growing to a dizzying degree as if a current of energy linked them. Tyler’s bright brown eyes sparkled in the soft lighting, and his sharp features were accentuated by the shadows; the small wrinkle between his straight brows, the elegant cheekbones, the cleft in his lightly bearded chin — all seemed highlighted by the play of light and shadow cast by the candles around them. His lips were wet and, most temptingly, half-open as if he was waiting for Jamie’s response. 

“Sins of your own?” Jamie asked incredulously. “Surely one so noble and pure as yourself cannot have sinned as badly as I have. I’m a wretched sinner.” Jamie’s voice sounded heavy with a mixture of contempt and despair. 

“Please, Jamie, don’t say such awful things about yourself,” Tyler said. He watched as Jamie’s broad shoulders slumped, his long, dark hair falling over his face as he let his head hang low. He was moved to grasp Jamie’s hands in his, turning on his knees to face him. Jamie returned the clasp briefly before tugging his hands away gently and clasping them together again in front of him.

Tyler wanted to brush Jamie’s straying locks away and kiss him, but he resisted the urge. Tyler swallowed past the lump in his throat, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks, as he confessed, “I’m not as pure-hearted as you might think, Jamie.”

Tyler saw how Jamie imperceptibly startled at his admission. His shoulders stiffened and hands trembled ever so slightly. His tongue swiped over his full lower lip, and time seemed suspended before Tyler decided to go ahead and tell Jamie the truth once and for all. “I’ve sinned, Jamie … in thought if not yet in deed. There is … a … a man,” Tyler began, something hot and excited churning at the pit of his stomach. “He’s a knight. A big, handsome knight. So strong and imposing that his presence alone stirs me.” 

Jamie turned slightly to better see Tyler’s expression as he made his confession. Tyler shivered, the weight of Jamie’s dark gaze making him feel naked.

“I have such dreams of him, Jamie. I watch his hands on a sword and wonder how they would feel on my skin. I watch his muscles flex and wonder what it would feel like if he was holding me down. I see his lips part as he takes a bite of food and wonder whether they would be soft or rough as he swallowed me down.” Tyler felt a flush spread across his cheeks, not sure whether it was embarrassment at sharing this aloud or pure, simple arousal at the thought of Jamie’s mouth on him.

Jamie’s small, involuntary gasp emboldened Tyler to continue with his confession.

“I have fantasies about him, about what it would be like to be with him in the most carnal of ways. I imagine him surprising me while I’m finishing my bath in the stream. I’d be completely naked by the river bank, shivering in the cold air, when suddenly, I’d hear the sound of hooves thundering through the forest. The dark knight would appear out of the trees and see me standing there,” Tyler said, almost breathless. The fantasy was making him hot underneath his tunic, and Jamie’s transfixed stare was not helping to steady the wild beating of his heart. Jamie looked stunned, his eyebrows arched and jaw loose, the pupils of his eyes dark and blown wide, the redness of his cheeks an indication of how strongly he was reacting to Tyler’s words.

“He’d dismount gracefully, striding over to me, lusty intent clear in his every movement. Then he’d … pounce on me, gathering me in his strong arms, pressing my nakedness against his rough tunic.” 

Tyler reached out to once again clasp Jamie’s hands between his own, slowly caressing the back of Jamie’s hand with his thumb, feeling the deep scar there. “He’d start to fondle me, keeping his gloves on — he’d be too afraid to touch the source of his greatest sin with his bare hands. My skin would burn, feeling too tight and sensitive, but he’d only chuckle as I shivered under his touch. He’d give me no reprieve, cruelly ignoring my pleas and caressing my nipples with his thumbs. He’d pinch them ’til I’d be so sensitive I’d be writhing in his arms, and then he’d grasp my cock in his gloved fist and give it a few hard tugs.” Tyler’s voice broke, his gaze skittering away, momentarily overwhelmed by his own fantasy. 

When he got himself under control enough to peek up at Jamie from under lowered lashes, Jamie was breathing hard, nostrils flaring and powerful chest heaving underneath the linen of his shirt. The barest hint of Jamie’s dark chest hair was visible where it escaped the collar. Tyler bit his lip in an effort to stifle the urge to taste the skin of Jamie’s neck.

“Eventually, he’d remove one glove. And then he’d … He’d torment me further by wetting one of his fingers in his lush, red mouth before shoving it between my asscheeks. He’d use only one finger on me, thrusting it and out of my hole, ruining me without mercy. I’d beg the knight to stop, but he’d be too strong and intent on taking long-denied pleasure with me. He’d use me for his own satisfaction, having been tempted for so long.” 

Jamie suddenly became aware that his cock was so hard and aching in his britches that he wondered how it did not rip the material asunder. He had never been so titillated in his entire life. Having Tyler confess these secrets in his deep voice while being so close, even as his irresistible scent filled Jamie’s senses, was almost too much. 

He could see everything so clearly in his mind’s eye; Tyler would look like a forest faery — a being of ethereal beauty and exceeding temptation. His creamy skin, moist first from the water of the stream and then later, perspiration. His face pink like a rose, just as it was now, and contorted in pleasure as Jamie’s dark-gloved hands roamed his skin. His leather gloves, worn soft from countless hours of work and riding, would contrast so perfectly with the pale skin; it was an absolutely lewd image. 

Jamie could imagine Tyler’s sculpted body, the roundness of his backside, and the sight of his hand penetrating between the mounds and touching him _there_. _There_ where the forbidden entrance to Tyler’s body lay. Where Jamie could penetrate and fill him whole. Where he could fuck him and relieve himself — the both of them — pulling strangled groans from Tyler’s luscious lips.

It was all Jamie could do to keep himself from lunging forward and devouring these same lips. “And you’d like this? Being taken by your knight? You’d enjoy being used to slake his unnatural desires?” Jamie questioned breathlessly.

Tyler’s eyes slipped closed, and his face went slack with lust.

“Oh, God, Jamie, I’d enjoy it so much. I’ve waited for so long,” Tyler murmured. He inched forward, his breath hot against Jamie’s own lips before he grasped Jamie’s face between his hands and finally, oh! so finally, pressed his lips to Jamie’s. Tyler felt Jamie relax and sigh into the kiss, his plush lips opening up for Tyler to slide his tongue in just enough to lick across Jamie’s inner lip. 

Tyler moaned lustily; the feeling of Jamie’s full beard scraping against his own lightly furred chin was so satisfying. He was kissing the man of his dreams, and it felt every bit as wonderful as he had imagined. He felt the breath leave him when Jamie’s arm snagged him around the waist, pulling him closer, bringing his own straining cock flush against Jamie’s obvious and massive bulge. Tyler kissed Jamie harder, sucking on his bottom lip and putting all his lust and emotion into the kiss. It felt like mere moments, too quick and fleeting, before they broke for air. As Jamie blinked his eyes open, he instantly removed his arm from around Tyler’s hips and stiffened.

“Tyler, we, we can’t. I took vows. It’s a sin!” Jamie looked so distressed, so upset, that Tyler could only smile at him softly as he drew away.

“Whatever you want, Jamie.” Tyler reached out and gently caressed Jamie’s cheek as he stood. “The decision is yours.” He walked quietly from the chapel, leaving Jamie to his contemplations.

***

Jamie spent the rest of the night in a quagmire of guilt. He had pledged himself to God and to the Templars, and it was not a vow he had made lightly. But his heart and body yearned for Tyler, and he ached to experience physical love for the first time. His mind and his training said he should turn away from the physical and concentrate on heavenly rewards, but the possibility of future gain was so hard to remember in the face of such physical temptation. Back and forth he went, sometimes physically pacing the length of the chapel, as he weighed the options. 

If he opted to remain true to his vows, he would have to leave and ask for reassignment to another temple. There was no way he could be this close to the temptation that Tyler presented and stay true to his calling. He would have to leave behind family and friends and give up the comforts and safety of home. Yes, he had done it before when he had gone on Crusade, and he knew he could do it again if he had to, but he was oddly reluctant to give it all up a second time.

Of course, if he chose Tyler, he would have to give up the Templars. He would lose the camaraderie and comfort of his brothers at arms but also his relationship with his brother, Jordie. Jordie would never be able to forgive him if he gave up their shared calling for something so meaningless as lust. A small part of his mind told him it was not _merely_ lust for which he would be giving up the Templars, but his overwhelmed mind could barely comprehend the thought.

Either way, something was lost. Lose his heart or lose his soul, there were no other options. He burned with the agony of such a choice.

Or maybe this was all just a test of his faith? God was known to test his chosen, and if this was what he was called upon to do, could he fail to rise to the occasion? Was he so weak that, faced with the first real test of faith he had ever encountered, he would fold cravenly? Jamie knew that not all men could live up to the high standards of the Templars, and he had prided himself on being one of them, but maybe his pride was just another form of sin? Maybe he really was not so different from other men? He hated himself for even harboring the thought that he might be different or somehow special, and yet, he had felt honored to be one of God’s chosen few.

But was he really any better than Tyler? Was Tyler less of a man, less cherished in God’s eyes, because he was not a Templar, because he had not taken Holy Orders? Because he dared to love men? Everything within Jamie rejected the idea of Tyler being lesser in any way. Tyler was — his mind stuttered at trying to find the words, even mentally — Tyler was, _perfect_, in every way that mattered.

The thought that he could not let go, though, was one of the first things he had ever been taught. Men were created in God’s image. Omnipotent and omniscient God had created man just as they were, creatures of flesh and blood and lust. He had created a companion for Adam because He knew man was not meant to be alone. If God created _Jamie_ this way, could it be entirely wrong? Was he really doomed for all eternity because he sought the comfort of men and not women? 

In his heart of hearts, he knew the long, sleepless night and the strain of the situation was causing him to pervert doctrine to his own personal wishes, but his body longed for the solace of Tyler, the comfort of his body, the companionship of his soul. He longed for that with every fiber of his being.

As the long, dark night drew to a close, Jamie’s mind gradually exhausted itself, and he once again settled before the altar, kneeling calmly and seeking that peaceful place of spiritual communion with his Lord. He drifted endlessly, feeling his heart and mind gradually settle, reconciling himself as best as possible to the upcoming loss but also the upcoming joys.

When the bells signaling lauds finally rang, Jamie rose stiffly and made his way from the chapel to refresh himself before starting the day’s work.

He knew there were some who were going to find fault with his decision, no matter which way he chose, but he was resolved. He had made his choice, and he would be strong enough to deal with the consequences.

***

Jamie spent the day working in the armoury and in the castle’s forge to repair some damaged weapons. Concentrating on the task, feeling the burn in his arms and the sweat on his skin, was a relief after a night of contemplation. Jamie was exhausted when he was done but seeing the stack of mended weapons was very rewarding, and he was satisfied by what he had accomplished.

When it was near supper time, Jamie sneaked into the manor’s kitchens and found some bread and roasted pork. He did not have the heart to attend supper in the great dining hall with everyone else. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts for the moment, to savor the quiet of the evening, the final moments before his decision altered his life immeasurably. Jamie walked through the orchard, leisurely eating his meal as he made his way toward the stables. The stables were Jamie’s safe haven, alongside the forge and church. He loved spending time with the horses, and he found comfort in their presence. Just before exiting the orchard, he snagged a couple of apples to serve as dessert. Jamie entered the quiet stableyard and took a bite of the fruit before sitting on a bench by the barn’s entrance door.

Jamie ate his apple in silence, listening to the sound of the horses snorting and moving about in their enclosures. When he was done, he stood up and walked toward his horse, Olwen. Olwen was a beautiful, black steed, and he had been Jamie’s companion since his early years as a Templar.

“Now, how have you been, Olwen? Happy to see me?” Jamie cooed as he approached his horse. He extended his hand over the enclosure and greeted the horse by rubbing his forehead. Olwen returned his affection by nuzzling gently at his shoulder. To the horse’s delight, Jamie produced the second apple from his pocket. “Like that, huh?” Jamie asked fondly. The actions were so familiar and comforting that Jamie lost himself in the moment. He was so far into his own little world, focused on Olwen, that he did not hear the door to the stables creaking open.

“You’re very intent on avoiding my presence, these days, aren’t you?” 

It was Tyler’s voice, once again. That deep yet melodious voice that would never leave Jamie in peace. Jamie startled and turned swiftly to face Tyler. Tyler was wearing yet another of his countless tunics, each more richly adorned than the next. This one was red. A rich red that suited Tyler’s pale skin tone tantalizingly. It seemed like every colour looked exquisite on him, but for some reason, that shade of red made Jamie’s blood run hot. Tyler’s belt glinted silver and rubies and everything about him was so regal; he looked like a prince, a precious gem of a man, and Jamie _wanted_ him. 

“I came to talk about last night,” Tyler began, clasping his hands behind his back. He gave Jamie a soft, almost shy smile, and it was all too much for Jamie. He strode to where Tyler was standing and grasped Tyler’s face between both of his hands before kissing him passionately. Jamie perhaps kissed Tyler too roughly, their lips crashing together harshly, before he softened his approach. His lips still moved over Tyler's with force and purpose, but judging from the small sound of pleasure that Tyler made in the back of his throat and the way that his hands grabbed the front of Jamie’s tunic, he seemed to enjoy it immensely. Jamie took his time, concentrated on just _feeling_ Tyler, tasting those soft, perfect lips, swiping his tongue over Tyler’s lush bottom lip before recapturing his mouth in another passionate kiss.

Tyler was overwhelmed, filled to bursting with a wild array of conflicting emotions. When he had left Jamie last night, he had not been at all confident that Jamie would choose him. He had hoped, certainly, but Jamie was so honorable, so good! He would not have been surprised if Jamie had chosen to place his commitment to God and brotherhood first. Tyler knew it was selfish, but his heart filled with joy that Jamie had chosen him over God himself. His heart also ached just a little because he knew the choice would have been so difficult for Jamie to make.

Jamie’s tongue lapping insistently at his upper lip drew his full attention back to the desperate man in front of him. He had certainly not expected Jamie to be this forward, this _hungry_ in his need, despite what had transpired last night. His hands clasped Jamie’s elbows, holding on for dear life, as Jamie all but ravaged his mouth. His lips felt so full and plush and demanding against his own, and Tyler mused that he had never been kissed like this before. None of the men he had kissed in the past had lips like Jamie’s; Jamie’s were truly sensual. Tyler could only imagine what they would feel like cushioning his cock, and the thought sent a current of heat to his groin. Before Tyler could register the new sensation, Jamie pushed him against the wooden wall. Tyler felt lightheaded at Jamie’s display of strength; Jamie could truly manhandle him effortlessly and put him right where he wanted him.

They broke for air, both panting harshly. “Jamie, for a chaste man, you do know how to kiss! Your lips are such a delight,” Tyler hummed appreciatively, touching Jamie’s half-opened lips with his thumb and swiping over the moisture that had gathered on his bottom lip. Jamie fixed him with such intense eyes that Tyler felt weak at the knees. His thick mane of hair was unkempt from the day’s work, but it only made him look even more wild and fierce. Jamie’s hands had moved to hold Tyler around the waist, bunching the fine embroidered fabric of Tyler’s tunic. Tyler found himself wishing the fabric gone; he wanted Jamie to ruin him with his rough knight’s hands. 

Pushing Jamie back just enough to get his hands between them, Tyler undid his belt and let it drop down to the hay-covered ground. He then pulled the loose tunic up over his head, baring his body to Jamie’s ravenous gaze. 

“Tyler, truly, you are a vision; no poet or painter could ever do you justice,” Jamie murmured in awe. He started to reach out, but drew back quickly, too afraid to touch that most beautiful skin, so free of scars and blemishes but rather marked by elegant beauty marks here and there. Tyler did not wait for him, instead grabbing Jamie’s wrists and directing his hands to lie open-palmed on his chest. Jamie let his hands roam, finally having access to the expanse of Tyler’s upper body. Tyler was slender and lean yet fit and muscular from his active lifestyle of training, riding, and hunting. Only the slightest bit of hair trailed down his chest, stopping over his stomach and then resuming its path from his belly button farther down. 

Jamie tentatively stroked his thumbs over Tyler’s delicate, rosy nipples and elicited the sweetest moan from the younger man’s lips. Tyler shivered, his bottom lip quivering, and Jamie did not know if he should keep going or stop entirely; he was transfixed by how sensitive Tyler was. 

Too eager in his need, Tyler took one of Jamie’s hands in his and dragged it down over his stomach to right where he needed it most — against his straining crotch. A shocked gasp left Jamie’s lips.

“Can you feel how hard you’ve made me?” Tyler asked in a seductive whisper. It made his cock throb to see Jamie in such a state of shocked yet hungry arousal. To feel his large hand spreading over his crotch, covering the entirety of his cock, was enough to make his head spin. He pushed into Jamie’s hand, giving a small, involuntary thrust of his hips.

“Yes, I can feel you.” Jamie groaned. “I want to see you.” 

Tyler complied eagerly, unlacing his britches and pulling his hard cock from them. Tyler gave it a small tug, pulling the thin foreskin out of the way. Jamie was struck with how elegant it looked; it was flushed pink with a bright red cockhead and round balls begging to be cupped. Tyler’s cock was veiny, just like the back of his hands, and framed by a thatch of golden brown hair on his groin. Jamie ached to touch, to see if it felt as soft as it looked. His cock was significantly smaller than Jamie’s, but then, in Jamie’s limited experience, most men were. Jamie wondered if his size would excite or frighten Tyler. 

Under Jamie’s penetrating stare, Tyler blushed, unsure what to make of Jamie’s expression. “Do you … like it?” Tyler managed to ask. 

“Of course I do,” Jamie breathed out. “You’re gorgeous. Seeing your cock makes me want things I don’t even have words to describe,” Jamie chuckled and shook his head at how naive he sounded. Tyler smiled back, placing a reassuring hand at the base of Jamie’s neck. He inched forward to kiss him again, dispelling Jamie’s anxiousness. He kissed him softly before moving his hand to caress Jamie’s reddened cheek. 

“What does seeing my cock make you want to do, Jamie?” Tyler asked coyly. He made a move to unlace Jamie’s own britches, but Jamie stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

“It makes me want to … taste it,” Jamie confessed. His eyes fixed on Tyler’s cock, jutting out proudly in front of him with a clear drop of fluid leaking from the head. It seemed like a sweet offering, and Jamie’s need to simply wrap his lips around the rampant member and lap and suck made itself more insistent. 

“Oh! I’ve imagined your lips on me countless times, Jamie,” Tyler said, craning his neck to whisper in the taller man’s ear. “I’ve imagined wrapping my lips around your magnificent cock, too.” Tyler felt Jamie tremble against him. “Would you like that?” 

Jamie shuddered at the thought, his heart racing, leaving him weak in the knees and breathless. He had imagined this for so long and, finally, he would get to experience it for himself. He let go of Tyler’s forearm with a small, pained noise, not sure how he could endure such a tender touch but unable to deny even the smallest of Tyler’s requests.

Tyler took that as permission and unlaced Jamie’s britches. Jamie was wearing a shorter tunic than Tyler’s, a coarse dark brown one with no indication of his status as a Templar. He did, however, wear the cross around his neck. It was a simple iron cross, but it was heavy with meaning, and Tyler again felt the mix of satisfaction and heartbreak as he thought of Jamie’s difficult choice. 

Feeling the small tremors that wracked Jamie, Tyler turned the bigger man to press his back against the wall for support. Jamie went as Tyler directed, overwhelmed by Tyler’s hands so close to his aching manhood. Jamie shivered uncontrollably as Tyler’s hands skimmed over his hips and buttocks, down his thighs, lowering his britches and giving him access to ever more sensitive skin.

Tyler glanced up at the reaction. “You’ve never been with a man or a woman?”

Jamie shook his head no as Tyler’s hands gently caressed Jamie’s taut lower stomach, scratching the trail of dark hair there before trailing down his muscular thighs, exposing the enormous cock that had haunted Tyler’s every sleeping and waking thought since he had first gazed upon it.

“How I’ve longed to touch you, Jamie! Let me show you how good the touch of another person can feel.” Tyler wrapped his hand around Jamie’s generous girth. Tyler’s eyes flitted from the sight of his fist pumping Jamie’s manhood to Jamie’s pleasure-filled face. His strong knight seemed at his mercy, eyebrows drawn up, eyes scrunched closed, jaw slack, and mouth agape on a wet “o” of ecstasy. 

“Oh, T-Tyler!” Jamie moaned, a mix of masculine groan and undignified plea escaping his lips as Tyler’s other hand moved to caress his heavy sack. Jamie’s hands scrambled futilely at the wall behind him, searching for a hold but to no avail. Jamie was lost in a world of white hot pleasure. It felt so good that he struggled to breathe. His balls were so sensitive, more than any other part of him, and having Tyler fondle them made something deep inside his stomach throb. When Tyler gently tugged on them, Jamie felt so overwhelmed that the pleasure bordered on pain. But it was a delicious sort of pain and now, Jamie’s whole abdomen felt aflame. 

Tyler watched, enraptured, as his fist stretched Jamie’s foreskin up and down with the motion of his hand. Wetness leaked from the dark pink cockhead with each upward pull, and precome flowed freely. The sight and sounds of Jamie on the brink of reaching completion stirred Tyler’s own lust mightily.

Jamie was on the verge of spilling his load. Even such simple acts sent him into a sensory paradise where all he could do was let himself be taken over. There was no need to fight anymore; he had given up and his soul be damned. He just needed a little more. He turned frantic eyes to Tyler, “More! I need ...”

Tyler was turned on beyond imagining by the power he held over Jamie. To reduce such an imposing man to such a state of desperation was more satisfying than he could have ever imagined. Jamie was so far gone on pleasure that he was begging for Tyler’s touch. Tyler brought his own cock to press against Jamie’s, causing a broken moan to escape from his own lips. “Wrap your hand around mine,” Tyler instructed, voice strained.

Jamie immediately wrapped his own large hand around Tyler’s, gasping as Tyler shifted his grip slightly so their hands covered their cocks from base to tip. He sucked in a sharp breath as Tyler moved his hand up their cocks, teasing the foreskins over the sensitive heads. His own hand hastened to follow on the upstroke and then lead the way on the down stroke, the highly sensitive skin of the glans pressed together by Tyler’s hand. Jamie’s forehead came to rest on Tyler’s as he watched their combined movements.

“This feels like heaven!” Jamie blasphemed. The sight was so stirring, his much larger cock dwarfing Tyler’s in both size and girth. Their cocks were dark pink and slicked with by the precome leaking from their slits; it was positively obscene. Their combined touch was so powerful that Jamie felt light-headed and dizzy, almost like the first time he had gotten drunk with Jordie. Tyler kissed him messily, licking and moaning into his mouth. The sucking sound of their lips joining and parting resonated in Jamie’s ears.

Jamie broke the kiss almost in a panic when he felt a spark trail right from the base to the tip of his shaft. “Tyler! I’m going to. I can’t!” Jamie tried to still their hands, but Tyler merely smiled wickedly. He looked fucked raw, curls a mess on his head, a bit of sweat on his forehead, and most of all, tawny eyes glazed over and filled with need. 

“Come for me, Jamie. I want to see you come.”

Undone, Jamie threw his head back, pushing hard into their hands, pumping his hips until something within him gave in with an explosive pop. His spend covered both their hands and cocks in a rush of hot liquid.

“Oh, fuck, Jamie. You feel so fucking good.” Tyler watched Jamie’s face contort painfully before going slack with his climax as he continued to jerk them both through it. Just as Jamie was beginning to flinch from oversensitivity, Tyler’s own peak overtook him, and he added his come to the mess on their hands, cocks, and stomachs.

Tyler sagged against Jamie’s chest as they both panted heavily in the aftermath. Jamie’s heavy cock twitched in Tyler’s hand, and Tyler was almost stirred anew by such an alluring yet uncontrollable thing. Jamie clearly enjoyed their torrid coupling, and Tyler could not suppress his own satisfaction. He smiled, breathed in the musky scent of Jamie, and closed his eyes contentedly. However, as the cool night air settled around them, Tyler was reminded of their location. He gradually pulled his sticky hand away from their softening cocks and grabbed a rag from a nearby hook, using it to wipe up the worst of the mess.

He looked up at Jamie, a soft teasing light in his eyes as he grinned triumphantly.

“So, I guess you’ve made your decision then, hmm?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, everyone! I hope you’re all doing great despite Covid. We couldn’t leave Brother Jamie and Lord Tyler hanging, without consuming their passion, so here is the last chapter to our medieval epic. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. 😘💕

Stunned by the intensity of their passionate coupling, Jamie and Tyler had quickly adjusted their respective tunics and trousers before collapsing on a nearby mound of hay. The passion of their first shared orgasm left them both feeling the need for continued contact so they cuddled quietly, Tyler’s leg draped over Jamie’s crotch, Jamie’s left arm wrapped around Tyler’s waist, holding him close to the warmth of his body.

Tyler struggled to fully grasp that this was not a dream; it was real, he had touched and pleasured Jamie, had shared completion with him, and now, he was lying next to him. Jamie had chosen him, even above his sacred vows. It was … 

Tyler’s stomach growled, breaking him out of his post-coital reverie.

Tyler giggled as he rubbed his cheek against Jamie’s. “I’m hungry. For more than just you.” His stomach gurgled again as if to emphasize the point.

“I’ll go fetch you something,” Jamie instantly answered. “Wouldn’t want my young lord and master to go hungry,” he added with a smile. Tyler looked up at him with mischievous eyes before rewarding Jamie with a kiss. 

Although this kiss was sweeter and much less urgent than some of the others, it still managed to steal Jamie’s breath. Tyler’s lips felt so soft against his own, mobile and moist and almost playful, his tongue gently swiping over Jamie’s bottom lip when they broke the kiss. There was so much affection and tenderness in the kiss that Jamie’s breath caught in his throat.

“I think you’re the master here, Jamie,” Tyler whispered, eyes still locked intensely with Jamie’s. “You’re the master of my heart … and my body. I can’t control myself when I’m near you. I become utterly powerless, incapable of resisting any of your wishes.” 

Despite the fact that Jamie had spilled his seed mere moments ago, he could feel his cock stir anew at Tyler’s words. He could not explain it, but the thought of mastering Tyler, overpowering him and holding him down, pinning him beneath his bigger body — of being Tyler’s lord and master, caring for him and protecting him — stirred him powerfully. It was clearly wrong; it was above his station to view himself mastering one of noble birth, yet Tyler himself was admitting to the power that Jamie held over him, and Jamie could not help but _want_. 

Preferring not to dwell on that thought any longer, Jamie placed another kiss on Tyler’s lips to distract himself. But he could not seem to stop, inflamed by the taste of Tyler’s skin, and he peppered Tyler’s neck and shoulders with kisses. Tyler let out the sweetest moan as Jamie kissed his sensitive skin. 

“See how _you_ drive _me_ to lust?” Jamie accused gently. “I’m powerless to resist you, too. Even with God’s help, I can’t resist you. Perhaps I’m weak, but I think it might be because you’ve bewitched me, Tyler.” 

Tyler blushed hard, his cheeks glowing the prettiest shade of pink in the low lighting that filtered through the small window and cracks of the stable. Jamie knew that if he kept going, he would end up doing much more in that stable than stroking Tyler’s cock. He pried his arm from around Tyler’s body and sat upright.

“I’m going to go get you some food,” Jamie said with a smile, reaching out to grasp Tyler’s outstretched hand. 

Tyler felt something warm settle in the pit of his chest. He loved the feeling of being cared for and protected. When he became lord of the manor, the job of caring and protecting others fell to him, and he had quietly missed being the focus of someone else’s caring attention. He was still young, which perhaps partly explained his yearning, but sometimes, he just missed the safety and comfort of not having to be in charge.

An argument in the stable yard drew their attention as the voices rose in volume and neared the stable building. They exchanged a quick look before scrambling to their feet, righting their clothing and dusting off stray bits of hay. 

As Tyler looked into Jamie’s large brown eyes, he could not suppress the wave of affection that surged within his chest. “Why don’t you bring the food back to my rooms? Perhaps we can continue our … discussion?” Tyler suggested.

Jamie’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened. He was stunned and unsure that he had heard correctly. Come to _Tyler’s_ rooms? Jamie felt his heart beat frantically in his chest at the thought of what might be in store for him — for them — but he shook himself out of his surprise and did not hesitate to answer.

“Yes.”

****

As Tyler slipped out the side entrance, Jamie busied himself by giving his horse an extra ration of oats. It gave Tyler a few minutes’ head start and bought him a few moments to calm himself. The bickering stablehands came in but did not give even a moment’s notice to the big knight tending his mount. With a softly muttered farewell, Jamie slipped into the early evening and made his way to the kitchens.

The kitchen staff was just finishing the serving and was about to sit down for their own quick meal, but Cook saw him enter and bustled over. 

“If it’s not too much trouble …” Jamie started, blushing slightly. “Maybe I can beg a little something?”

Cook smiled impishly, plucking a piece of straw from Jamie’s hair. “If you weren’t such a holy man, I’d suspect you’d been out for a tumble with a lass in the stables.” She quickly grabbed a truncheon of day-old bread and started filling it with leftovers from the dinner service.

“No! No lass. J-j-just my horse,” Jamie stuttered softly.

“Oh, I know. I’m just teasing you a bit Brother Jamie. Here you are now.” She wrapped a couple pocket pies in a clean towel and offered it all to Jamie. “To make up for the teasing.”

“Thank you, mistress.” Jamie ducked his head shyly before making his way out of the kitchen with his loot.

By sticking to the servants’ corridors, Jamie avoided any prying eyes. He slipped through the narrow passageways until he came to the hall where Lord Tyler had his rooms. A soft tap at the huge oaken door was rewarded with a quick bid to enter.

Jamie pushed into the room quickly, pressing the door closed behind him as soon as he was all the way through. When he turned, he was transfixed by the sight of a massive bed, surrounded by lavish red and black draperies and covered by an elaborate canopy bordered with gold thread and embroidery. At the center of it all lounged Tyler, half-naked for his perusal. Tyler had removed his tunic, shirt, and boots and now lay enticingly propped on a mound of pillows in the center of the bed. The firelight cast a warm golden glow over Tyler’s skin, making him look like he had been dipped in honey. Jamie has always had a bit of a sweet tooth and his mouth watered. 

“Tyler. You look …” his voice trailed off as he walked to the bed. He finally had to just stop and stare, taking in everything from Tyler’s bronzed curls to the golden skin bared by the lack of clothing. “Beautiful.”

Tyler returned the stare, liking what he saw — Jamie’s dark mane still looking tousled and loose, his broad shoulders filling out his tunic — every bit as much. Before the moment became too intense, his stomach growled. 

Tyler and Jamie shared a look of surprise and then both burst into laughter. “Here, I brought food.” Jamie offered the trencher. 

Instead of taking it, Tyler wrapped a hand around Jamie’s wrist, using his grip to tug Jamie down, until he, too, was seated on the bed. “Sit. Share it with me.” Tyler tore a small piece of bread off, used it to scoop up a bit of meat and offered it to Jamie.

Jamie leaned forward and carefully took the bite from Tyler’s hand, sucking a bit of gravy from Tyler’s fingers. Tyler’s breath hitched at the delicate touch of Jamie’s tongue on his skin. 

A smug grin lit Jamie’s face as he tugged a bit of bread and meat free before offering Tyler the gravy-covered morsel.

Tyler watched Jamie’s face as he took the bite from Jamie’s hand and then sucked his fingers clean. He smiled around the fingers still in his mouth as a flush spread across Jamie’s cheeks and heated his ears. Tyler found the innocence of the reaction delightful; it made him want to find out what it would take to make the flush spread all the way down Jamie’s chest and lower. He tongued gently at the fingers before pulling back just enough to let them glide wetly over his lower lip.

The two proceeded to exchange bites and teasing touches until all the food was gone.

“Here.” Jamie pushed the final bite of pocket pie at Tyler, his hot gaze fixed on Tyler’s luscious lips. Tyler rewarded the offering with a quick smile and a bit of suction on the fingers as he cleaned all traces of sticky fruit juice from them. Jamie moaned, and Tyler swept a look down his body to his rising cock.

“Mmm, delicious. Take your tunic off. I want to see how far that blush extends,” Tyler ordered, pulling Jamie’s tunic to start the process.“Oh, yeah,” he breathed softly as Jamie’s heavily muscled body was revealed to him. 

The firelight bronzed Jamie’s skin, light and shadow playing teasingly across his magnificently defined chest and stomach. Tyler was mesmerized by the sheer masculine beauty before him and reached out to run his fingers over the muscles in Jamie’s massive shoulders. Jamie’s skin rippled, much like the quiver of a nervous steed, and Tyler smiled at the comparison; gentling this stallion would be a joy.

“Tyler, can I touch you?” Jamie’s hand hovered over Tyler’s shoulder, seeking permission with pleading eyes as much as his words. He looked wrecked already, touch starved and desperate, and Tyler was powerless to resist his need.

“‘Of course, Jamie; anything you want. I’m yours in any way you want me.” 

Jamie made a sound like he had been gut-punched. “Anything? My Lord Tyler, I want so much.”

Tyler got closer, expertly unlacing Jamie’s breeches before snaking his hand inside them and grasping Jamie’s already half-hard manhood. He was hot and heavy in Tyler’s hand, and Tyler could not help but give it a few firm strokes, stealing the breath from Jamie’s lungs. He kissed Jamie passionately, swiping his tongue over Jamie’s full bottom lip and swallowing the older man’s harsh intakes of breath and moans. When he broke the kiss, Tyler whispered seductively against Jamie’s ear, “Is fucking me something you want, Brother Jamie?”

Tyler instantly felt Jamie’s non-verbal response, his massive cock twitching in Tyler’s grasp.

_Fucking_. _Him_. _Want_. Jamie could scarcely believe Tyler’s dirty question. It shocked Jamie to hear such filthy words spoken by one so noble as Tyler, yet he found himself sweating, his skin tight and hot, and passion burned and throbbed deep in his stomach and loins. Tyler’s large hand on his cock did nothing to diminish his need, either.

When Jamie had recovered enough of his senses to answer, it came out rough and stuttered. “I-uh, of course, m-my lord. I’ve dreamt of this for so long. Entering you. Taking you. M-making you …” Jamie could not bear to speak the needy, possessive words to finish the sentence. He was too overwhelmed by his own thoughts and impulses.

“Making you _mine_…?” Tyler asked, finishing Jamie’s thought.

“Yes! Making you mine,” Jamie growled, grasping Tyler’s face between his hands and kissing him with so much desire, putting years of want and longing into the kiss. Tyler’s mind floated as his body screamed for more. The moment seemed too good to be true; Jamie would finally give them both what they had yearned for. To be one. To finally unite their bodies in the most torrid and sinful fashion — man-on-man, hunger and need, fierce and equal. 

“I’ve waited all these years, Jamie. Waited for you. No man has ever fucked me before; I’m all yours in the true sense of it.” 

Something possessive stirred within Jamie; knowing that Tyler was unspoiled was incredibly alluring. Jamie would be Tyler’s first just as Tyler would be Jamie’s first. Their union, sealed in the same manner as a wedding night, would be as sacred and special to him as any official vows.

“Jamie, I want to be one with you,” Tyler hummed, resting his forehead against Jamie’s and wrapping his arms around his shoulders to hold him tight. Jamie wrapped his own arms around Tyler’s narrow waist, feeling all of his soft and flawless skin underneath his wide-spread palms.

“And I want to be one with you, too, my love,” Jamie answered, moving away from Tyler to look him in the eye. Tyler’s golden brown eyes sparkled with an inner fire and a sensuous smile bloomed on his lips. Without saying anything more, Tyler slithered out of his breeches and lay back on the large bed. Jamie also undressed fully and positioned himself on the bed to have a full look at the vision Tyler represented.

The younger man was absolutely stunning; a creature of ethereal beauty and masculine perfection. His pale white skin contrasted so beautifully with the dark red of the bedding. The lean muscles in his body contracted as he stretched his arms up above his head and arched his back. His cock was flushed pink, and Jamie suspected that it would be the perfect size and shape to fill his hand. And maybe his mouth? Dare he even ask? Jamie bit his lip as he contemplated the object of his desire.

“See something you like?” Jamie’s gaze lifted just long enough to take in the seductive expression on Tyler’s face, eyes hooded with desire and lips half opened. 

“Yes.” Jamie reached out a finger to trace a soft path up Tyler’s thigh before circling it widely around Tyler’s groin, not touching Tyler’s cock or balls at all.

Tyler sucked in a sharp breath, his stomach muscles quivering with tension. “Jamie. You are welcome to touch. I want you to.” Grabbing Jamie’s hand, he drew it toward his cock, using his own hand to tighten Jamie’s fingers around his member.

“Oh! That’s —” Tyler sighed as Jamie’s grip tightened and stroked slowly from base to tip. “Yeah, that’s good. Mmm.”

Encouraged by the sounds and praise, Jamie grew bolder, varying his strokes and using his other hand to cup Tyler’s downy-soft balls. He tugged and rolled them slightly until Tyler was panting and moaning beneath his hand.

But still Jamie wanted more. Dare he? He moved to straddle Tyler’s calves and bent over until he was eye level with Tyler’s erect cock. His breath on Tyler’s balls caused Tyler’s cock to jump and twitch in Jamie’s hand.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, Jamie. You can if you want.” Tyler encouraged him, breathlessly.

“Really?” Jamie’s eyes were wide, his breaths coming just a touch too fast. “It’s not ... you wouldn’t mind?”

“Taste me, Jamie. If that’s what you want.” Tyler sat up just enough to lace his fingers through the soft, dark strands of Jamie’s hair, using the grip to gently lead Jamie closer to his cock.

“Oh, Tyler! This is …” Jamie’s voice drifted off as he lapped at the head of Tyler’s cock with a curious tongue. The shiver that rippled through Tyler caused Jamie to search his face.

“Good, Jamie. Take me in your mouth and suck gently. Watch your teeth,” Tyler directed when he could not take any more of Jamie’s kitten licks.

Jamie obeyed instantly, sucking the head of Tyler’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the glans before pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit. He was rewarded with a slightly bitter-tasting fluid.

“Oh, Jamie!” Tyler’s breathy moan was music to Jamie’s ears. He continued to explore, alternating between sucking harder and softer and bobbing his head to take more of Tyler into his mouth. 

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie.” Tyler’s chanted litany of Jamie’s name was as sweet as any choir of angels. Jamie lost himself in his explorations, relishing the heat and texture and taste.

A tug on Jamie’s hair distracted him enough to lift his eyes to Tyler’s. “Jamie, wait! Jamie, you must stop now. Please! Before I lose all control and spend in your mouth.” 

Jamie held Tyler in his mouth for a long moment as they stared wordlessly at each other before finally letting Tyler’s cock slip wetly from his mouth.

Tyler gasped and panted, trying to regain his composure. He was supposed to be the one leading the way, but he just wanted _so much_ with Jamie that it was hard to stop Jamie’s enthusiastic explorations.

He searched under one of the numerous pillows on his bed to produce a small glass bottle of some kind of oily substance. “It’s lavender oil,” Tyler explained. “I use it for my bath … and other things.” He blushed, his high cheekbones tinting the prettiest shade of pink. _Pink like a wild rose_, Jamie mused. 

“Other things?” Jamie asked not sure what Tyler meant.

“A woman’s passage is softer, designed to take a man within. Men require something to ease the way, reduce drag.” Tyler ran a finger between his legs. Jamie watched, mesmerized, as the finger slipped back to tap on his tiny pucker.

Jamie blushed. He knew that was where, but he had never thought … the hole was so tiny and he was — not. He looked lower to where his own cock jutted huge and rampant from its nest of dark curls between his thighs.

“Use the oil and your fingers to stretch me. I can take you, Jamie, and I will.” His gaze seemed like molten gold in the firelight, and Jamie was entranced by his certainty and desire.

Jamie took the bottle of oil from Tyler’s outstretched hand and uncorked it to smell its contents. “Mmm, smells lovely. Just like you, Tyler. So I should spread this _inside_ your hole?” Jamie’s look changed to dark and seductive in a heartbeat, one of his eyebrows arched in question. 

Tyler was stunned by Jamie’s question; how could this pious Templar have such a lusty side!? Not that Tyler was about to complain, quite the contrary; he was delighted by Jamie’s curious and naughty behaviour. “Oh, yes, my Jamie. Make me as wet as you can. As wet as my cock is for you. You’re so big. I’ll need to be dripping before you enter me.”

Jamie’s heart was in his throat, and his cock jumped at Tyler’s words. They both moved so that Tyler could spread his legs, lifting them up and out of the way with forearms beneath his knees. The position was very indecent and vulnerable, putting Tyler’s tightly furled asshole on full display, and he trembled beneath Jamie’s dark stare.

One of Jamie’s hands petted Tyler’s taut stomach, brushing through the hair on his groin as he stared at the delicate opening revealed to his gaze. The furl of Tyler’s hole was the palest pink with a soft dusting of hair on the inside of his asscrack. Jamie traced a finger lightly over it, savoring the feel of the delicate skin beneath his callused finger.

“Oil, Jamie. Don’t forget.” Tyler managed to choke out the words.

Jamie coated his fingers with a generous amount of oil since they were so thick and rough, and he did not want to hurt his young lover. He slowly and carefully inserted one, long finger inside Tyler’s ass, his breath hitching as the silken heat surrounded his digit.

Tyler groaned as soon as Jamie’s finger entered him. Jamie’s fingers were so much larger than his own that it was a shock — a good shock, but a shock, nonetheless. To make things even better, Jamie’s finger breached him slowly but surely and nudged right into the small bundle of nerves inside Tyler. “Oh, God!” Tyler blasphemed, crying out in delight as the sparks from his sweet and sensitive spot went straight to his aching cock. 

“Tyler?!” Jamie exclaimed, confused by Tyler’s outburst. He was unsure if Tyler was feeling good or if something Jamie had done had caused him pain. Tyler’s eyebrows were furrowed in the middle and he was biting his lip so hard it looked on the verge of splitting. “Are you all right, my lord?” Jamie instantly withdrew his finger, which brought forth another moan from Tyler’s parted lips.

“Yes! Yes, I am, Jamie. I’m more than all right; this is amazing. Ugh, you are amazing. God surely created men so that they would enjoy _this_. It feels so good, Jamie!” Tyler exclaimed. He brought his legs back down, resting his feet flat on the bed and intertwining his fingers with Jamie’s unoccupied hand. He rested their joined hands on his stomach and squeezed Jamie’s fingers lightly. 

“Tyler,” Jamie sagged forward, resting his forehead on Tyler’s inner thigh, his exhaled breath warm against Tyler’s balls. “I’m … I’m so glad you can take pleasure from my touch. I want to give that to you.” 

Jamie bent lower to kiss the sensitive skin of Tyler’s upper thighs before hitching up enough to wrap his lush lips around the drooling and engorged tip of Tyler’s cock. He let go of Tyler’s hand to wrap it fully around Tyler’s slender girth while his other hand resumed its place between Tyler’s asscheeks. Jamie carefully re-inserted his finger into Tyler’s hole, drawing a whimper of pleasure from the younger man as he tongued at his cock slit. 

Jamie was torn. He loved sucking Tyler’s cock, and he craved more of the bitter, musky taste of him, but he also wanted to watch as his fingers pierced Tyler’s tiny hole, filing him up and preparing him for his cock. He settled for small swipes over the head with his tongue as he watched his finger glide in and out of Tyler’s ass.

“Oh, Jamie! Yes! That’s it, yes. You’re so good!” Tyler opened his scrunched-closed eyes to look down at Jamie’s dark head between his thighs. Jamie’s large, sensuous eyes looked up at him at the sound of his voice, and their eyes met in a heated stare. Jamie’s lips were only barely mouthing at the head of his shaft, and Tyler found himself wanting a little bit more pressure. “J-Jamie, your tongue feels like heaven itself, but I’d like to feel your lips around my cock. Can you … maybe … suck?!” Tyler found himself asking. 

Jamie obediently complied, growling in the back of his throat as he sucked Tyler’s cockhead into his mouth. “Oh, yeah, like _that_.” There was a fire burning in Jamie’s eyes and, as his mouth got lower, he hollowed his cheeks and moved his hand to gently tug on Tyler’s ballsack. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Jamie! Ah!” Tyler was out of his mind. The large hand holding his cock just right; Jamie’s full lips going down, lower and lower on his shaft; the finger thrusting inside his ass at a slightly slower rhythm — all of it combined to make him feel wild. Jamie’s lips slid down until he had almost all of Tyler’s cock in his mouth. Tyler knew his cock was not especially big, but it felt as if Jamie had swallowed him whole. 

Jamie continued to experiment, bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking maybe a bit too hard. Tyler’s hands flew to Jamie’s head, tugging on his hair to grab his attention. 

“Gently, gently, please!” Tyler cried. “I, ugh, sensitive. Just a bit less suction.”

Jamie pulled away immediately, concern apparent. He was a warrior, rough and uncouth and untried; he was in no way worthy of this gentle lord. He would have moved away entirely but those same hands that pulled before now cradled him gently, holding him in place.

“You misunderstand.” Tyler smiled fondly, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “I love your enthusiasm and your explorations.” He petted Jamie’s hair, threading his fingers in his thick mane. He brushed one stray strand out of Jamie’s eyes and onto his forehead, much in the same way he had done when he had first seen Jamie in the castle’s hall upon his return from the Holy Land. “It’s just, the more you lavish attention on me, the more sensitive I get. Suckle lightly rather than as if you wish to suck me dry.” He grinned impishly. “We’ll get to that part later.”

Jamie grinned back tentatively. “Shall I continue then?” Jamie asked. 

Tyler nodded excitedly. Jamie had taken his finger out of Tyler’s hole as they were speaking and, for the moment, he decided to concentrate entirely on Tyler’s cock and the incredible feel of it on his tongue. 

Jamie started slow. A kiss on the tip. A kiss on the base. A kiss on both of his rosy balls. Jamie took his time, laving the heated skin with the flat of his tongue, wetting the shaft up and down and circling the head. Tyler moved his hands up his own chest, pinching his nipples as he watched Jamie.

“More.”

Tyler’s soft instruction encouraged Jamie to try again, and he wrapped his lips around the head and slowly took Tyler’s cock back into his mouth. He suckled tenderly, drawing gentle moans and soft praise from Tyler. 

Tyler’s hands moved restlessly, shifting between petting and twining in Jamie’s hair and teasing his own nipples with increasingly harsher twists and pinches. Jamie watched, fascinated, trying to determine if it was his gentle suction or Tyler’s rough treatment of his nipples that was causing him to writhe shamelessly, his pleas for “more, Jamie!” getting ever louder.

He stopped sucking on Tyler’s cock to press a gentle but firm hand across Tyler’s parted lips. “Shh, my lord! What would the noblemen think if they heard you?”

Tyler flushed at the thought. His chambers were in a remote part of the castle that not many had reason to visit, but it wasn’t impossible for a servant to wander past. What would they think if they overheard his passionate cries?

Taking a break from Tyler’s cock with one last wet kiss, Jamie searched out the bottle of oil lost in the bedding. “Can I … are you ready? Maybe two?” Jamie suggested nervously.

“Oh, fuck, yeah!” Tyler puffed out a huge breath and sagged flat on the bed.

Jamie hated to admit it, but he immensely enjoyed the power he held over Tyler. To reduce him to such a helpless mess, one hand in his soft brown curls, the other bunching the rich red duvet, was a sight to behold. Jamie was proud of himself and starting to feel more confident. Jamie applied the oil and pushed in again with a single finger. “My lord, how is your loyal servant doing?”

“More!” Tyler commanded softly.

Jamie chuckled softly at the greedy demand, but when he pulled out with one finger, he pushed back in with two.

The stretch was intense but so divine that Tyler could not help his needy moan. “You are ... perfection incarnate. A man who knows how to please. You’re a natural … a natural lover, my Jamie!” Jamie smiled at that obvious bit of flattery. Jamie gently rasped his beard against Tyler’s cock, making the younger man shiver, before he directed his entire focus toward stretching Tyler’s hole. Tyler was so incredibly warm and tight, and Jamie wanted to make sure that such a tiny entrance would be able to accommodate his cock.

Jamie watched as Tyler’s pucker expanded to allow his fingers entrance. The oil gleamed wetly around the hole and on his fingers as they slipped deeper into the blazing heat of his lover. Watching Tyler closely for any signs of discomfort, he twisted them slightly. The resulting gasp was delightful, so he continued to experiment.

He wasn't sure what he had done, but Tyler again tightened his interior muscles and moaned decadently. This time, Jamie understood it for the sign of pleasure it was and, rather than withdraw his fingers, tried to replicate the action.

“There! Yes, right there!” Tyler moaned and gasped as Jamie explored the tender spot with gentle pressure. 

Watching curiously, Jamie tried different motions, stroking (Tyler whimpered sweetly), pressing (Tyler shifted and practically curled in on himself), and rubbing (Tyler’s hips arched off the bed as he thrust into the touch). Interestingly, Tyler’s cock twitched and rose with each touch; it seemed as if his cock was directly connected to that spot inside his ass. Delighted with his experiments, Jamie withdrew both fingers to add more oil.

“No! Don’t stop!” Tyler’s hands grabbed frantically at Jamie’s shoulders.

“Shh. Just wanted more oil. And maybe,” Jamie suggested cautiously, “another finger?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Tyler half begged, half whined.

“I’ve got you, my lord,” Jamie soothed as he pressed two fingers back inside. Jamie sat back on his knees and used more oil, pouring some straight onto Tyler’s pink taint and hole. It traveled down in an enticing and sticky wet line. When Tyler’s opening was dripping with oil, Jamie slowly started pushing in a third thick finger. 

Tyler tensed at the intrusion, body seeming to fight the invader, and Jamie pushed himself up to better see Tyler’s face. He looked tense but not pained, so Jamie waited for some word so he would know how to proceed.

“Ngh. So big!” Tyler groaned as the stretch pulled him from his pleasured haze. “Just go slow. I can take it.”

Jamie settled back into his spot between Tyler’s thighs and watched the muscle gradually expand to accommodate the extra finger.

“Yeah, good. That’s so much! But it’s good! Yeah.” Tyler’s babbled words reassured Jamie that he was not hurting this man he loved above all others, and the tension in his shoulders eased. He eased his fingers in and out in tiny increments until the flow of movement was easy.

Jamie’s fingers inside Tyler’s ass were a pure delight. Tyler involuntarily arched his back, seeking even _more_. He found himself wanting _all_ of Jamie’s fingers inside him. He wanted everything that Jamie could give him. 

As Tyler’s moans grew louder and more needy in time to his thrusts, Jamie realized his own loins were heating, and he was rocking against the bedding in time with his fingers. He gasped as the brocade scraped against his sensitive cock, the scratch of it a welcome torment.

“Fuck! Tyler. My lord!” Jamie’s eyes snapped closed as the friction caused by his helplessly rutting hips pushed him closer to the edge. With a ragged gasp, he pulled his fingers free of the tight, hot clench of Tyler’s body. He pushed back onto his knees, drawing himself up into a kneeling position between Tyler’s thighs and grabbed his own cock with his oil-slicked hand. Unable to help himself, he jerked unbidden in his own grasp.

Tyler watched Jamie move, strong and powerful, between his thighs. His skin glistened with a sheen of light sweat, his cock was huge and slick from the oil that coated its length, and the muscles in Jamie’s forearm corded with the motion of his hand and fingers. The expression on his face was so powerfully lusty and wanton — his eyes were smouldering, his raven hair was tousled and wild, his lips plusher and redder from the cocksucking, bright amidst his dark beard, the scar on his upper lip glistened with spit — it was all too much for Tyler.

“Fuck, Jamie! You look decadent, and I want ...” He placed a hand on Jamie’s forearm to halt its movement and capture Jamie’s full attention. Jamie blinked at him, dazed and desperate. “I think I’m ready. I need you inside me. I need you to take me, Jamie. Now, please,” Tyler begged.

Jamie looked, half-hooded eyes glazed with pleasure, at the man beneath him. Tyler was sprawled messily before him, like an offering, a banquet laid out just for his pleasure. Propped halfway up on one arm, the muscles of his stomach in sharp relief, his slender limbs open and inviting, a flush staining Tyler’s cheeks and chest, his cock rising proud from its nest of tawny curls. Jamie licked his lips. Gluttony was a sin, but he was going to indulge until his every sense was sated.

“Yes, now, Tyler!” His voice was deeper and needier than Tyler had ever heard it before, but inexperience held him back. Tyler suspected Jamie knew what he wanted but was not sure how best to have it. Desperate eyes met Tyler’s as he sought the guidance he needed.

Leaning up, Tyler pulled Jamie into a kiss, steadying the bigger man’s nerves. “Shh, I’ve got you,” Tyler soothed, his mind racing. Perhaps this first time, it would be better if he controlled the pace. With that in mind, he directed Jamie to seat himself against the headboard.

“I want to ride you, Brother Knight. You’ll be my steed, strong and steady between my thighs.” Once Jamie was situated, Tyler matched words to deeds, settling himself over Jamie’s muscular thighs. “Hold yourself … mmm, just so.” Tyler’s hand on Jaime’s cock indicated what he wanted, and Jamie was quick to comply. He held himself steady so Tyler could impale himself on the length and girth of his throbbing cock.

Confident now that Jamie was in position, Tyler’s hands moved to Jamie’s shoulders for balance. He lowered himself, slowing when the press of Jamie’s cockhead teased his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he pushed onto the shaft. A hiss escaped him as the head of Jamie’s cock slipped through the virgin tightness of his body.

“Fuck, Jamie!”

“Tyler, are you —?”

The lovers’ words overlapped as awestruck gazes met and locked.

“I’m good. You’re just … so ... large.” Tyler sank a little lower on Jamie’s cock, making them both gasp. Jamie’s hands clutched Tyler’s hips, holding him motionless as they both adjusted to the incredible new sensations.

Tyler pushed down again but soon pulled back to give his body more time to adjust. 

“Tyler!” Jamie’s frantic tone drew Tyler’s attention away from where he watched their bodies join. “I need —”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Tyler kissed him deeply as he started to pulse his hips, sinking slowly deeper onto Jamie’s massive cock. “I’ve got you,” he repeated as he finally settled onto Jamie’s lap, Jamie’s cock buried entirely inside him. “I’ve got you.”

“Fuck, Tyler! You took all of me! You’re so perfect.” Jamie kissed him until they were both breathless, and his cock ached with the need to move. 

There was a low, throbbing pain inside of Tyler’s ass, and if he had been less strong and determined, he surely would have abandoned the prospect of finding any pleasure. Jamie’s hands, clutching his hips, moved lower to possessively cup Tyler’s asscheeks. Tyler felt a shiver run through him as Jamie’s large, warm hands settled there, so close to where they were both joined as one.

To distract himself from his discomfort, Tyler wrapped his arms around Jamie’s neck, holding him close for a heated, sloppy kiss. When Tyler drew back for breath, their eyes met and held.

“Ngh, Jamie. It feels as if you are splitting me in two,” Tyler panted raggedly. “You’re everywhere in me, all at once.” Jamie felt Tyler’s walls tighten and then relax subtly around his shaft as Tyler’s body finally accepted Jamie’s. 

Jamie was on the verge of spilling his seed deep inside of Tyler’s body. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside Tyler; it felt like a spiritual experience, like heaven itself. Tyler surrounded him in the most intimate of ways, holding him securely within him and leaving Jamie lightheaded. “T-Tyler,” he stuttered. “Can you … move? I’m … my cock. I’m so hard, Tyler. I need to move. Can I?” Jamie asked, hands tightening on Tyler’s lush cheeks. 

Tyler nodded eagerly. “Yes, Jamie! Oh, God, yes!” Using the muscles in his thighs, Tyler lifted up and then slowly slid back down Jamie’s shaft. The motion caused them both to moan breathlessly. Slowly, he repeated the movement, gliding up then sinking back, rolling his hips as they came back together. The pain in Tyler’s ass was slowly but surely replaced with a sensation of intense fullness as Jamie’s thick shaft stretched his rim and grazed his sensitive spot. He shifted the angle slightly and groaned at the resulting pressure to his sweet spot.

The young lord looked disheveled and rumpled, his cheeks and neck tinted a dark rose, his curls askew on his head, his eyes hooded, and his lips opened on soft panting. Jamie was overcome by this burning — almost animalistic — need to _take_. He wanted to fuck and claim, mark this man before him so God and everyone would know he was Jamie’s beloved. He felt hot all over, from head to toe, his sweaty skin rubbing against Tyler’s own. 

Jamie gripped Tyler’s ass, lifting and holding just enough to give Jamie the leverage to thrust his hips. As Jamie lifted Tyler up to the point where only the tip of his cockhead was inside, Tyler felt oil squirt from his asshole as Jamie pumped back in. The sound was positively vulgar, and he could not help but blush. Jamie merely smirked and redoubled his efforts.

“Oh, Jamie!” Tyler moaned. He revelled in sensation as Jamie controlled their movements, guiding him up and down his cock as he pleased. It was a dark pleasure, being used and controlled by his rough warrior, but one Tyler eagerly embraced. Jamie’s hands were demanding on Tyler’s asscheeks, and he was growling each time his cock penetrated Tyler.

Jamie buried his head against Tyler’s neck, sucking wet, hot kisses there. Tyler’s hands tangled in Jamie’s dark locks as Jamie’s lips trailed lower to where his nipples stood taut. He sucked with abandon on Tyler’s little, rosy buds, laving them with spit. 

Jamie’s wet lips and the scrape of his rough beard on his nipples kindled a fire in Tyler’s chest. The flames didn’t stay there, though; they spread down his stomach to his cock before finally settling in his aching balls, leaving Tyler feeling overheated and sensitive. Wetness beaded and spilled down his cock, pooling in their shared nest of pubic hair.

“Tyler,” Jamie groaned as his hands traveled up Tyler’s back, thumbing at the cleft above his round ass and climbing higher to caress that delicious arch in his back. “You feel … you are … an irresistible temptation.” Jamie punctuated the sentiment with an extra hard thrust. Tyler writhed against Jamie, making Jamie’s cock slip out of his hole.

“No!” Tyler wailed. His hole was left empty, gaping, and Tyler could not bear being separated from Jamie. He reached behind as if to grab Jamie’s fat rod of a cock and direct it back inside, but with a growl, Jamie toppled Tyler from his lap, swiftly repositioning himself above Tyler and between his legs.

Jamie lush lips curled into a smug smirk.“My turn,” Jamie breathed in Tyler’s ear. With one swift thrust of his hips, he buried himself deep inside Tyler once again. Tyler gasped and clung tightly to Jamie’s massive shoulders. Amidst the haze, Tyler smiled softly at the thought that Jamie was not just penetrating his body but was penetrating his soul. In this moment, Jamie was his god, someone in whom he could have undying faith — the only religion he would ever need.

“Ugh, Jamie! I … oh! Yes! That is … need you.” 

“Oh, yes, I know what you need now,” Jamie vowed in a voice made harsh and deep with desire. His hand burrowed down to rest lower on Tyler’s ass, one of his fingers teasing Tyler’s rim where it was stretched taut around Jamie’s girth. It was wet and warm, and Jamie could not resist pressing slightly on it. Tyler could take all of him in; he was made for him. Created and tailored to perfection for Jamie’s forbidden lust. 

Tyler wrapped his thighs around Jamie’s hips. The new position left his leaking cock pressed tightly between them, smearing trails of wetness on both their stomachs and providing some much needed friction. He moaned at the sweet perfection of it all.

Jamie shifted until he found the spot that made Tyler’s breath hitch and set up a steady rhythm of heavy thrusts that left his balls smacking against Tyler’s taint. It was slow and lascivious, and Jamie absolutely adored it; it felt like a slow conquering. 

Jamie’s eyes held Tyler’s as they fucked, both chasing the communion they had wanted for so long. The moment seemed frozen in time until a full-body shiver raced through Tyler.

“Jamie! I’m close!” Tyler threw his head back, arching as much as he could, pinned as he was by Jamie’s heavier frame. “More! Faster! I need —”

Tyler could no longer keep himself from rolling his hips, trying to impose a frantic rhythm of his own. Jamie’s powerful thrusts were too slow, and Tyler needed more. His aching cock slapped and skidded against Jamie’s stomach with each bounce of Tyler’s hips. 

Pressure and heat built in Tyler’s balls until they felt ready to burst. The sensation of being poised above a huge precipice, ready to fall, was not entirely unfamiliar, but somehow, everything seemed sharper and brighter in Jamie’s arms. His balls drew up tight and hard, and Tyler barely managed to shout, “Jamie!” before the whole world turned to a blazing white heat as his shaft pumped out its seed. His cock throbbed — all of his body throbbed — but the sensations felt otherworldly. Tears leaked from Tyler’s eyes as he shivered and panted, lost in the throes of his orgasm. 

“Tyler!” Jamie shouted, the hot vise of Tyler’s ass spasming around his shaft as Tyler came, his seed covering Jamie’s stomach and chest. Jamie buried himself balls-deep inside Tyler’s ass, hips pulsing helplessly as he watched in amazement as Tyler’s furrowed eyebrows slackened into an expression of bliss.

“My lord … my love.” Jamie’s voice was strained, barely above a whisper. He kissed Tyler’s forehead where golden brown curls stuck against the light sheen of sweat there and started to ram his cock into Tyler’s lax body.

Tyler whimpered softly, oversensitive from his incredible climax, but Jamie could not stop. Guided by a need he could not explain or deny, he plunged into the soft clasp of Tyler’s body, once, twice, and suddenly the very heavens exploded. Feeling like lightning had struck his core, Jamie threw his head back, emitting a wordless, primal cry. Heat boiled up from his loins, erupting molten from his cock in wave after wave, leaving Jamie trembling and weak.

“Shh, shh. Rest easy, Jamie. I’m here.” Gentle words and hands soothed him slowly back into awareness.

Lethargically, Jamie rolled off Tyler, hoping he hadn’t crushed him in his ecstasy. He tried to speak but his throat was dry. He licked his lips and cleared his throat before trying again. “A-a-are you, we, I-I-I th-thought,” he stuttered softly. 

“Easy, Jamie.” Tyler rolled from the bed, grabbed a flagon of wine warming on the hearth and poured them each a glass. “Here, refresh yourself.” Jamie propped himself up enough so that he could gulp greedily, the spiced wine warming his rapidly cooling limbs. Tyler watched Jamie with a dreamy smile, and Jamie instantly felt a smile of his own bloom on his lips.

Tyler sat next to him, on the edge of the bed, his naked body gleaming from their exertions. Tyler extended his hand to brush it lovingly against Jamie’s forehead. “I’ll never tire of seeing you like this,” Tyler said in a low voice as if it were a secret.

Jamie drank one last gulp, placed the cup on the small bedside table and grasped Tyler around his waist to hold him in his arms. He could not find the words to express how _this_ felt. Knowing that they had just consummated their love at last overwhelmed Jamie with emotion. He held Tyler tighter and buried his nose in curls. “I love you,” Jamie whispered.

“Me too, Jamie. I love you more than anything,” Tyler answered back. They stayed like this for a while until Tyler decided to gently push Jamie back down on the bed. They rolled into each other’s arms, and their eyes locked. They both smiled before kissing lazily. 

Jamie threaded his fingers in Tyler’s hair, massaging his scalp as he rested his forehead against Tyler’s. This all felt so good, like a miracle. A new beginning. He would not mind what the future brought, the inevitable challenges and changes, as long as Tyler was at his side. 

Tyler was also having a moment of reflexion. He had never felt so at peace in all of his young life. He had yearned for Jamie throughout the majority of his youth, and now, at last, they were together. And there was still so much to be explored. In this instant, the world seemed full of possibilities. Tyler had found love, and there was nothing that would separate him from Jamie. Not even another crusade. Jamie was back and God willing, he would be Tyler’s lover for the rest of his life. 

Some time later, Tyler reached into a small basket next to the bed and grabbed a couple of rags so that they could clean themselves. He wet them with some water from the basin and wiped up the mess on Jamie’s chest. Then, he cleaned his own chest and stomach and, embarrassingly, the mess between his legs. Jamie’s release had been plentiful, and it had begun to leak from his hole. With reddened cheeks, Tyler swiped the fabric between his asscheeks. Jamie watched him with heavy-lidded eyes. 

When Tyler was finally finished with his ablutions, he drew the covers back and encouraged Jamie to join him in the bed. Once Tyler was comfortably nestled beneath the covers facing Jamie, he could not resist the curiosity burning bright within him, “How did it feel, Jamie? Being one with me?”

It took Jamie a moment to answer, as if he was trying to find the words to express his thoughts. “It felt so good, Tyler. I have never felt such rapture! Feeling you, all around me … It was as close to heaven as I expect I will get now. And I do not regret it. You were so perfect, like an angel.” Jamie said, pecking the cleft in Tyler’s chin.

Tyler blushed, even as a small frown furrowed his brow. “God made us in his image as much as any man, Jamie. I suspect he loves us just as much. At least I hope he does, because I could not give this up for all the potential fires of hell,” he confessed, placing one hand on Jamie’s hairy chest. 

“Oh!” Jamie’s breath hitched on a soft inhale. “I will endeavor for the rest of our lives to be worthy of whatever our love costs us throughout eternity.” Jamie’s voice faltered for a moment before he continued softly, “Even though I know I will never deserve you.”

Tyler felt touched to his soul. “Then let us believe in a God of love and mercy and compassion. Who sees our human frailties and loves us regardless. Let us be honest and true to ourselves and each other and, when our time comes, let us greet Him with easy hearts and souls consumed by love.” 

Jamie pulled Tyler into his arms for a slow, passionate kiss. When they finally parted, Jamie pulled Tyler closer still and held him tight to his heart. Jamie’s training said it could not possibly be that easy but, for Tyler, he would try. He would spend every moment allotted to him loving this precious man: body, heart, and soul. 

He had fallen from grace but found an earthly paradise instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Naughty: It’s with great regret that I announce to all of you that I’m retiring from the hockey fandom. I have lost all interest in it, and it has made me suffer too much. 😞 There were moments of joy, like writing about Tyler and Jamie with my dear Velvet, but these moments were overshadowed too often. I hate to say it, but I’m leaving for good. I know many of you will be sad, but this is for my own good. I hope you will all understand. ✌🏻 We had some grand plans for this Medieval AU, but it took me everything to wrap it up with this chapter. Velvet still managed to astonish me with her amazing, sexy writing, so that sure made writing this final chapter much more fun than I could ever imagine. I’m forever grateful to her for this. 😍 She was the best writing partner I could have ever asked for, and through the years, she became one of my dearest friends. I love you SO MUCH, my friend! ❤️ My biggest hope is that one day we find a new fandom to fangirl over and write about. With this said, I hope all of you enjoyed this final chapter! And know that our other stories will always be on AO3; they are here to stay. Also, Velvet is still a huge hockey fan, so be sure to read her upcoming stories! She’s the best writer ever, and I learned so much from her. Her writing is fabulous, ‘nuff said. 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you’re loving this story, leave us some love. :) We respond to every single comment, and since this is an AU, we’re super excited to hear your thoughts! <33


End file.
